Love is a Suicide (Español)
by Katielone
Summary: Candice Accola y Claire Holt son dos agentes de policía totalmente opuestas que se ven obligadas a trabajar juntas en un nuevo caso: desmantelar una organización de tráfico de drogas en el pueblo de Mystic Falls. Para lograrlo deberán infiltrarse con sus nuevas identidades Carolines y Rebekah Forbes, sobrinas de la sheriff. Pero la misión no será tan fácil como piensan, cuando los
1. Introducción

_Holi! El fic lo estoy escribiendo hace un tiempo, poco a poco lentamente y según una amigui tendría que publicarlo hace años en esta página, pero como no sé suficiente inglés para traducirla (además que me siento más cómoda escribiendo en mi propio idioma) acá les dejo el fic :)_

_Habrá de todo! Un remix de mis parejas favoritas en mi alucine XD Klaroline, Klebekah, Kolorine, Kolbekah o como sea! además de mucho drama. Se hace lo que se puede :) ... desde ya advirtiendo que soy muy dramática XD_

_Espero a alguien le guste #lalalalalala _

**LOVE IS A SUICIDE - INTRODUCCIÓN**

*Team Barbie*

El ruido era el de siempre, un ruido que casi ni sentía, uno al que ya estaba acostumbrada y que percibía como si fuera natural. Así como una persona que vive en el bosque considera natural el cantar de las aves, ella sentía natural el sonido de las sirenas de los autos, las balas de la sala de tiro, el timbre de los teléfonos de emergencia, los dimes y diretes... entre otros. Ahí estaba, entrando en la delegación lista para empezar un nuevo día. El día anterior había sido un poco agitado, aunque los arrestos eran parte de su carrera (la parte más emocionante en realidad) a Candice le parecía estresante el trabajo posterior a la captura. Tener que abrir el caso, preparar el informe para el juzgado, rendir testimonio y una larga y aburrida lista.

Lo raro fue que ese día la citaron más temprano de lo común. Daniel no se iba con rodeos, el jefe de policá del estado de Virginia no mandaba a llamarla temprano por cualquiera cosa. Así que apareció vestida del traje sastre negro de falda que siempre usaba en las oficinas de la delegación y su placa de policía. Daniel Guilles la estaba esperando, ahora si se le olía a que eso iba en serio. Y de alguna manera eso emocionó a Candice... algo serio sólo podía ser un nuevo caso, un caso que de seguro le sería muy entretenido y donde al final podría meter a los chicos malos a que se pudran en la cárcel. Su parte favorita de arrestar era ver de lejos como los culpables gritaban su inocencia, como luego ella se acercaba, les ponía las esposas y los hacía retroceder asustados luego de decirles sus derechos, decirles que se volverían a ver en los tribunales y adiós. Ese era el lugar de los miserables que arruinaban a la juventud con drogas, todos esos merecían el peor de los destinos.

Abrió la puerta, Daniel estaba al teléfono pero le hizo una señal para que pasara y tomara asiento. Hablaba con el juez sobre los tipos que había destino el día anterior. Daniel la miró y sonrió, ella también lo hizo, al parecer el brillante arresto daba buenos frutos. Los tipos no verían la calle en años, muchos. Daniel colgó al fin, sería que esa temprana reunión era para felicitarla?

- Buen día Candice - dijo con una sonrisa - felicitaciones por lo de ayer. Y descuida por el informe, nosotros nos encargamos, necesitas descansar un poco. Te lo mereces.

- Sólo hacía mi deber - contestó con modestia.

- Quieres tomar un café?

- Quiero que me digas por qué tanto misterio, pasa algo?

- Verás... - Daniel apoyó la espalda en su silla y miró hacia otro lado. Uy... la cosa iba en serio - hace unos días recibimos una llamada de la sheriff de Mystic Falls desde un teléfono público.

- Eso... queda en nuestro estado? - preguntó confusa.

- Más o menos, es un pueblo pequeño. Fue hace días, reportaba una muerte por una droga extraña.

- Oh dios! No me digas... es lo que estoy pensando? - dijo sorprendida y apoyando las manos en su escritorio.

- Si, una de las drogas de tus chicos que incautamos ayer.

- Vaya! y qué hace esa droga tan lejos? Porque es lejos... verdad?

- Ese es el problema. No tenemos claro si el origen es por allá o si ellos fueron proveedores. Lo cierto es que la droga se está moviendo dentro del instituto, entre los jóvenes. Y no es algo de lo que tengamos pruebas.

- Y acaso la policía local de ese pueblo no puede hacer nada? por qué tiene que intervenir la policía del estado?

- Porque la sheriff habló con miedo. Creemos que están amenazados.

- Vaya... -dijo media sorprendida - es grave la cosa.

- Si. No hay pruebas, es cosa de instituto. Me huele a vandalismo de pueblerinos con su nueva droga.

- Ni que lo digas... bueno, entonces qué hay que hacer?

- Sé lo interesada que has estado en el caso de tus chicos - decía en referencia a los tipos que arrestó un día antes -y creo que te gustaría seguir con esto. De infiltrada.

- De infiltrada en el instituto?- preguntó incrédula - Daniel, no creo ser buena para eso.

- No, tú no eres muy buena en ese asunto. Pero eres de lejos mi mejor elemento. Irás acompañada.

- Nunca he tenido pareja, por qué ahora?

- Porque ella es experta en infiltraciones... bueno... era...

- Era? - y la respuesta llegó pronto. La puerta se abrió rápidamente y ella apareció. Candice abrió la boca sorprendida, indignada... a punto de estallar - Daniel... me estás jodiendo? qué hace esta inútil aquí?

- Inútil? Tu vieja, ahora sostén esto - dijo la rubia recién llegada alcanzándole, o mejor dicho, echándole encima su enorme bolso mientras se agachaba a anudarse los zapatos - que tráfico Daniel! pero llegué temprano, no?

- A nada - bromeó él. Y Candice se sentía arder en rabia, cómo era posible que Daniel no fuera estricto con ella? - buen día Claire.

- Buen día - contestó ella de lo más sonriente, se sentó a su lado y le arrancó el bolso de las manos - no sabes cargarlo bien? Dios, que inútil...

- Claire, por favor - intervino al fin Elijah.

- En serio, quieres ponerme de pareja con ella? - decía Candice - eres consiente que esa misión está condenada al fracaso si haces eso, verdad?

- Pues será de tu lado barbie, porque del mío todo va a ir genial - contestó Claire mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso. Al fin lo sacó... un cigarrillo. Miró de reojo a Daniel esperando que diga algo, pero él seguía aparentemente tranquilo - he resuelto más casos de los que podrías aspirar a resolver en tu vida, querida.

- Oh claro... eso era antes - decía Candice con ironía - antes que empezaras a fumarte de la que tu misma incautabas!

- Que es marihuana medicinal! qué esta chica es hueca o qué? Hay que explicarte las cosas con manzanitas barbie rubia?

- Serás ridícula, te burlas de mi porque soy rubia cuando tú misma lo eres.

- Chicas, silencio - intervino Daniel.

- Claro, pero tú eres la Barbie de Mattel. Yo soy la Barbie perra que todo lo puede. Ubícate- Claire encendió su cigarrillo, golpeó y echó todo el humo en la cara de Candice. La agente se estaba conteniendo demasiado bien, pensó Elijah. Candice tampoco eran un angelito, pero se notaba que no quería problemas, en cambio Claire parecía buscarlos. Hace dos años, en sus buenos tiempos, Claire había sido su elemento más brillante resolviendo casos como infiltrada. Ahora bueno... el mundo había cambiado un poco. Las miró a ambas... que diferencia! Candice impecable en su traje, Claire con una camiseta, jeans y zapatillas... y encima fumando en su cara. La apariencia para empezar, de ahí venía analizar todos los elementos de la personalidad de cada una. Definitivamente era como mezclar agua con aceite.

- Señoritas, a lo que vinimos - dijo ya Daniel más serio -Claire tiene amplia experiencia en trabajar como infiltrada, Candice tú no sabes nada de eso. Y por otro lado, Candice tienes buena disciplina y orden trabajando, nadie sabe de organizaciones de tráfico de drogas como tú. Juntas son perfectas para este caso - ahora Candice entendía por donde iba la cosa. Claire era un desastre trabajando sola, por eso le daban pocos casos y con lo poco que tenía no iba bien. Pero si, había escuchado que Claire fue muy buena antes, si pues... antes de "aquello". Y por otro lado, ella era ahora la nueva agente estrella de Daniel, tenía razón con todo lo que dijo. Quería prácticamente que fuera la niñera de Claire, sola podría arruinar el caso que pintaba importante.

- Muy bien, estoy dentro - dijo Claire sin dejar de fumar - qué seremos?

- Estudiantes de instituto, sobrinas de la sheriff Forbes. Son primas - de un cajón sacó dos files y se los alcanzó. Ahí estaban sus nuevas personalidades. Candice lo abrió con cuidado, no sabía bien por donde empezar. Miró de reojo a Claire y ella ojeaba todo con maestría, como si supiera donde buscar cada detalle.

- Vaya... Rebekah Forbes, me gusta. Atleta? Crees que me quede bien con tantos cigarrillos?

- Siempre estás en buena forma.

- Cierto... y qué hay de ti Barbie? - preguntó Claire con sonrisa burlona. Candice volvió la mirada hacia el file.

- Caroline Forbes.

- Ah... te queda. Pero Daniel... no será esto demasiado para la barbie policía? Esta mierda de las infiltraciones es peligrosa.

- Si, se nota. Puedo terminar como tú - contestó Candice devolviendo la sonrisa de burla.

- Exacto! Es mucho trabajo barbie policía, mira que hacer de estudiante es lo más común pero... en fin, hay que tener cuidado. Y dudo mucho que tengas talento.

- Por favor Claire! - respondió Candice indignada - si estoy acá es porque soy muy competente, qué has hecho tú aparte de "nada" en los últimos días?

- Este trabajo no es para cualquiera - el cigarrillo se acabó de consumir y ella lo echó al piso para aplastarlo - menos para muchachitas con escrúpulos y mucha ética profesional. Tienes suerte que nos han dado el de estudiantes. A veces hay que hacer de esposa, madre, profesora, periodista, científica... de bailarina exótica, en fin.

-Por supuesto, eso último te debe pegar mucho, no?

- No Candice, hasta para ser ramera hay que tener talento. Y ahora que te miro bien... no sirves para puta.

- Claire, ya basta - dijo Daniel ahora si molesto - si van a seguir así...

- Pero es ella la que empieza! - exclamó Candice.

- Yo recuerdo que fue una barbie policía la que me llamó inútil ni bien entré, quién es la agresiva ahora?

- En eso tiene razón - le dijo Daniel y Candice no podía más con si indignación. Eso era demasiado - ahora señoritas, dejen de comportarse como niñas. De ahora en adelante están juntas en esto... entendido?

- Si... - murmuró primero Candice no muy contenta. Pero tenía que seguir en ese caso, iba a llegar hasta el fondo de asunto cueste lo que cueste.

- Perfectamente - respondió Claire con voz calmada. Daniel iba a decir algo más pero entonces el teléfono empezó a sonar, contestó, y aunque parecía que al principio quiso despachar al que estaba al otro lado de la línea las despidió con un gesto, eso parecía iba a tomar rato. Las dos se pusieron de pie y salieron una detrás de otra de la oficina principal. Candice dio un paso adelante para alejarse pero entonces Claire la tomó del brazo y la llevó a un lado - escucha barbie policía, cuando te dije que este trabajo no es para cualquiera, hablo en serio.

- Pero qué te pasa? Suéltame!

- Escucha, sé que estás necesitada desde que tu novio del FBI te dejó, pero...

- Qué demonios tienes! quién te da derecho de hablarme así? - forcejeó, pero Claire la tenía bien sujeta.

- Regla uno: No hagas nada estúpido. Regla dos: No te comportes como una persona correcta, sino como tiene que ser de acuerdo al ambiente. Regla tres: Sé simpática con todos, hasta con los sospechosos. Regla cuatro: Por nada del mundo reveles tu identidad, aún cuando quieras conseguir una confesión o prometer protección. Regla cinco: No te pongas en evidencia, si te descubren niégalo todo, si te amenazan en ese momento, dispara y huye. Y la última pero más importante...

- Ya sé, ya sé... no tengas sexo con...

- Ja! por favor! dónde te enseñaron eso? Ten sexo con el que quieras, pero pon más esfuerzo en la cama con el que te puede dar información y si es necesario. Toma nota barbie, te servirá - la soltó al fin y se fue casi tan rápido como había llegado. Candice se quedó pensando unos segundos, ten sexo con quien quieras? Esa tipa estaba loca, no tenía escrúpulos. Pero bien, ella se haría cargo del caso y todo iría de maravilla.

Ahora a poner en orden todo. Se fue hacia los vestidores, quizá era mejor tomarse el día o ir a dar una ronda por la ciudad en caso de emergencia, o quizá al juzgado. De momento los vestidores estaban solos, no podía creer que en verdad la habían asignado en una misión con esa Claire, iba a tener que hacer más esfuerzo del necesario para que todo vaya bien. Distraídamente abrió la puerta de su casillero y en ese momento se dio cuenta que algo cayó al piso. Un sobre. Un sobre blanco que decía simplemente "Candice". Un sobre blanco con su nombre evidentemente escrito en máquina de escribir. Miró a los lados, nadie cerca. Abrió el sobre de inmediato.

_Hola Candice,_

_Tienes un nuevo caso. Pero hay un par de cosas que debes saber antes de empezar:_

_- Hay alguien que no es lo que parece y dice ser en Mystic Falls._

_- Alguien tiene un secreto que pondrá en peligro todo._

_- Las apariencias engañan._

_- Claire es la mejor compañera que te han podido asignar_

_- Un paso en falso y estarás frita_

_- La cosa es más complicada de lo que crees_

_- Hay un traidor_

_No comentes jamás esto con nadie. Desaparece la evidencia._

Candice apretó la nota y se quedó pensativa. Era una advertencia en el buen sentido... y aunque sonara raro eso hacía que el caso sonara mucho más emocionante. Pero quién escribió esa nota? Todo en maquina de escribir. Y sólo conocía a dos personas que hacían eso: Daniel cuando quería ser discreto (esta opción era la más probable). Y él...

Ahora sólo tenía claro que el peligro ya estaba presente y el caso ni había empezado.

Gracias por leer, si es que leyeron XD #okdejadetrollearte


	2. Capítulo 1: Tensión Sexual

Capítulo 1: Tensión Sexual

En algo de todo lo que Claire le había dicho en esos días tenía razón. No sabía si alegrarse o no de tener una compañera tan observadora que le hubiera dicho en la cara lo que pasaba por su mente. Que estaba necesitada.

Meses sin sexo, considerando que siempre había sido muy activa. Candice tenía claro que nunca había sido una perra ni nada así, sólo un poco caliente. Un poco no, mucho en realidad. Pero no era del tipo que se acuesta con el primero que se le cruce, sino que siempre había tenido parejas fijas con las que disfrutaba al máximo en la cama. Y como varios de sus novios le habían dicho, era una "insaciable". Pues si, había que reconocerlo, podía ser una caliente de primera cuando quería y desde que terminó con "el novio del FBI" las cosas ya no habían sido las mismas. En un principio hubo mucha indignación, creyó que pronto volverían a estar juntos y se reconciliarían ardientemente en la cama como siempre. Pero él no volvió, ella empezó a sentirse sola sin nadie que la caliente. Claro, al inicio de todo no es que le afectara demasiado, el trabajo la mantenía ocupada. Pero luego ella misma notó que estaba algo "descontrolada". Todo lo veía en doble sentido, todo de pronto tenía connotación sexual, estaba tensa y la verdad no podía seguir con eso. Pensar en meterse a buscar a un tipo que "le hiciera" el favor una noche no le hacía gracia, pero al paso que iba lo terminaría haciendo de todas maneras.

Y Claire lo había notado, quien sabe cómo, pero lo sabía. Pensó que lo había disimulado bien, pero en fin, estuvo en evidencia con ella. Los días pasaron y terminaron de arreglar todo para su partida a Mystic Falls. Ya tenían un presupuesto, ropa "juvenil" entre otros detalles, como por ejemplo ir hasta la ciudad vecina y tomar el bus de Greyhound que pasaba cerca al pueblo. Podían ir en auto, pero siendo supuestas estudiantes de clase media era mejor no llamar la atención en un auto de dudosa procedencia. El día llegó, Daniel les deseó suerte y les pidió que se reporten en su oficina en un mes a presentar resultados. La verdad es que Candice esperaba que la misión durara menos.

Mentiría si dijera que "sexo" era lo único que pensaba. La nota que encontró en su casillero ese día era otra cosa que le estaba rompiendo el cerebro. Tenía el presentimiento de que había sido "él". Lo más lógico es que Daniel hubiera colocado esa nota de advertencia, pero su instinto le decía que "él" estaba detrás de todo eso. Y eso la llenaba de curiosidad y rabia a la vez... cómo tenía el descaro de acercarse para eso? Para eso y nada más? Ok, había sido una buena advertencia... pero nada más? Dónde quedaba lo otro? Dónde quedaban ellos? No podía sacarse eso de la cabeza. Llegaron a la estación de Greyhound, Claire había tenido que comprar tickets de primera clase porque se habían acabado los económicos y para suerte suya, según dijo la counter, sólo una persona más iría con ellas, estaban solas prácticamente.

- Y recuerda prima, de ahora en adelante eres Caroline Forbes - le dijo mientras avanzaban hacia el bus.  
- Entendido, Rebekah. O prefieres Bekah?  
-Bekah, suena más a confianza y de primas - Candice asintió. Bien, bien... ahora era Caroline. A mentalizarse con eso. Subieron al bus, la terramoza les dio la cordial bienvenida y las condujo hacia su zona. Claire se acomodó de inmediato en un asiento solitario al lado de la ventana y se puso los audífonos, ella miró alrededor, ni rastro de la supuesta persona que iría con ellas. Buscó un buen asiento y se empinó para guardar su maleta de mano en la parte superior, sólo que estaba bastante alto y no conseguía ponerla en su sitio del todo. Y Claire en su mundo, nada que ayudar.

Fue en ese momento cuando Candice escuchó el ruido de la puerta del baño del bus abriéndose y él salió. Fue un momento rápido, no podía describir cuando tiempo duró. Sólo lo vio salir, sus miradas se cruzaron un corto tiempo y sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo. Él también la quedó mirando fijamente y caminó hacia ella de una forma que la puso nerviosa. Con una especie de elegancia y sensualidad única que desde el primer instante la volvió loca. Y esa media sonrisa que esbozó terminó por cagarle la vida. Candice estaba pasmada mientras él se acercaba a su lado, no pudo decir nada, ni retroceder siquiera. Lo sintió muy cerca, ese perfume deliciosamente masculino que pronto distinguiría como único de él la puso a mil. Y si creyó que eso había sido suficiente, faltaba lo último.

- Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó con un acento y una voz encantadora. Fue un orgasmo escucharlo hablar.  
- Si, por favor -respondió apenas con una sonrisa, esperaba no haber lucido tonta ni nada así. Entonces el sensual desconocido se paró detrás de ella para empujar la maleta y apoyó una de sus manos en su cintura. Candice aguantó la respiración. Eso podía considerarse un exceso de confianza en cualquier lado, pero para ella sentir esa mano posándose caliente sobre ella fue lo mejor del mundo. Llevaba una blusa delgada, era casi como sentir su tacto. Él cerró el maletero y luego miró a un lado para señalar a Claire quien ni se inmutó.  
- Ella está en mi sitio.  
- Oh! No sabíamos que estaba ocupado, ya le digo...  
- No, descuida. Esto está vacío, me sentaré donde sea. Desde ahí se tenía buena vista, pero creo que por acá la vista está mejor - dijo sin dejar de mirarla, pero ahora su vista la recorrió rápidamente de pies a cabeza. Ella sonrió, conocía esa mirada. O era que "la necesidad" la hacía ver todo en plan "sexual"? Ya no sabía ni que pensar. El hombre se sentó cerca de ella al lado de la ventana, hubiera sido demasiado ya sentarse a su lado, así que se sentó al lado opuesto, pero igual podían verse bien - y para dónde van? - preguntó naturalmente.  
- Mystic Falls.  
- Que coincidencia, es mi mismo destino - "oh si!" pensó Candice mordiéndose la lengua. Así que se verían muy seguido. Perfecto - pero que maleducado, no me he presentado. Soy Klaus Mikaelson - vaya con el nombre, sonaba genial. Y no pintaba nada con un pueblito de Virginia.  
- Caroline Forbes.  
- Forbes... familiar de Liz?  
- Ajá, dela sheriff Forbes. Somos sus sobrinas.  
- Interesante - esa mirada penetrante empezaba a quemarla por dentro. "Ya, ya... contrólate! Que eres una estudiante!", pensaba alarmada. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos de manera sugerente, de una manera más que explicita que dejaba claro lo que querían. O al menos lo que ella quería, Candice lo notaba muy educado, quizá ella veía cosas donde no era.  
- Y entonces... eres de allá?  
- No, me mudé hace un tiempo. Negocios.  
- Ah... ya veo - una voz por un parlante anunció que era hora de ponerse los cinturones que estaban por salir. Ellos obedecieron, mientras lo hacía Candice sentía la mirada fija de ese hombre sobre ella, especialmente en sus piernas ya que llevaba una falda que ayudaba mucho a lucirlas. Y Claire parecía estarse quedando dormida, pero algo le decía a Candice que estaba más atenta que nunca.  
- Y dime Caroline... eres modelo? - preguntó tranquilamente. Ella rió con gracia y se acomodó los cabellos.  
- No, por qué lo preguntas?  
- Tienes una figura muy bonita... nada más - le dijo en el mismo tono tranquilo. Y le pareció notar que su vista la seguía recorriendo. El tal Klaus se lamió discretamente el labio inferior. Ella también se contuvo, ahora que lo miraba bien se veía mucho mejor. Sus cabellos estaban un poco desordenados y lo hacían lucir encantador, también tenía buena figura, labios que se notaban apetecibles y una mirada penetrante que la ponía a mil. Si dios le había puesto a alguien para tener sexo ocasional en el camino... pues bien, ese alguien era Klaus Mikaelson. Si sólo su mirada y gestos la ponían así de caliente no quería ni imaginar como sería si estaban un poco más juntos.  
- Gracias, pero no... no soy nada de eso.  
- Entonces sólo me pareció - el bus siguió avanzando. El tal Klaus sacó un periódico que al parecer leía muy atento, ella sacó un libro pero no pudo concentrarse mucho pues lo miraba a cada momento de reojo. Claire tenía mucha razón, estaba muy caliente últimamente. Quizá demasiado, porque no dejaba de pensar en esas grandes manos paseándose por todo su cuerpo. "Ya Candice, no eres una niña. Si quieres que te folle dilo, no estás para hacerte la mojigata cuando lo que necesitas es algo grande entre las piernas para calmarte", le dijo su mente con frialdad. Era cierto claro, pero no podía... estaba en una misión! "Aún no...", se dijo y sonrió maliciosamente. "Estás en el bus... además Claire sabe de esto, dijo que podía cogerte al que quieras..." - hace calor o soy yo? - la voz de Klaus la sobresaltó. Pues parecía que estaban en la misma sintonía.  
- No, hace calor. Yo también lo siento - dijo mirándolo a los ojos en un tono bastante sugerente. En verdad su calentura y apetito le estaban jugando una mala pasada y se le estaba olvidando que era una policía en una misión importante.  
- Entonces debe ser el aire acondicionado, seguro. Lo siento - contestó en el mismo tono que ella. Aunque la verdad no podría decir si era impresión suya o si en verdad él también se estaba insinuando.  
- Si, estoy muy caliente aquí - listo, lo hizo. Y que pasa lo que tenga que pasar, pero es que de verdad lo necesitaba! No se hubiera atrevido a lanzarse con cualquiera, pero este Klaus era el tipo de macho que cualquiera quisiera montar. Y ella estaba con ansias de eso.  
- Claro... creo que desde que llegaste se descompuso el aire acondicionado. Está muy caliente acá - ummm perfecto, esa mirada se lo decía todo. Él también estaba caliente - normalmente en esas fechas hace mucho calor en el sur, pero por acá hasta se me hace extraño - esa era otra "clave", verdad? El "sur" sólo podía ser "aquello". Muy bien, había que seguir.  
- Si, es sólo que a veces de la nada la temperatura sube mucho en el sur y termina haciendo todo un desastre - dijo mientras se acomodaba los cabellos y cruzaba despacio las piernas tratando de que se vea lo más natural posible.  
- Lastima que no haya en este bus como parar el calor, aunque creo saber como podemos solucionarlo - Candice se mordió la lengua. Muy bien, eso había ido demasiado lejos pero iba a llegar hasta el final.  
- Ah si? Cómo? - y lo iban a hacer ahí? Con Claire cerca? en el baño? sería cómodo? Klaus se puso de pie, Candice se quedó inmóvil... cielo santo! iba hacia ella, el tipo no perdía el tiempo. Pero... pero... cómo lo iban a hacer? La sensatez volvió, eso no podía ser -oye... espera... este, no creo que sea buena idea...  
- Qué cosa? - pero entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba yendo hacia ella sino... pues a la ventana principal.  
- No creo que a la terramoza le importe, se supone que no debe abrirse pero bueno... es servicio VIP, no? - la calentura se le bajó en una y no sólo por la brisa fresca que entró cuando abrió la ventana, sino por lo tonta que se había portado! Lo tonta y regalada! Ese tipo seguro se había dado cuenta de sus desvergonzadas insinuaciones y claro, había razonado un poco y no había seguido con el juego... maldita sea! Se sentía tan estúpida de pronto!  
- Hey! al fin alguien hizo algo - habló Claire, parecía haber estado despierta todo el rato - gracias!  
- De nada - le dijo Klaus de lo más tranquilo y luego volvió a su asiento. Candice se sentía ridícula. Tomó su libro e intento concentrarse en la lectura, pronto estarían en Mystic Falls y ella sólo querría olvidar su vergüenza!

También se puso unos audífonos, no quería ni conversar con él de lo avergonzada que estaba con su comportamiento. Aunque eso sí, de cuando en cuando intercambiaron miradas. Quizá sólo le parecía atractiva, ella fue la tonta que se precipitó creyendo que el otro le estaba pidiendo sexo ya. Aunque estaba de acuerdo con esa voz interna que decía que había que calmar la calentura como sea. Como sea, el tiempo en el bus pasó rápido, por la carretera el tiempo se iba como volando. Al terminar el recorrido Klaus volvió a ayudarla a bajar su maleta de mano, ella le agradeció con una amable sonrisa (tratando, por supuesto, de controlar esos bajos instintos que la corroían al sentirlo tan cerca) y salió junto con "Rebekah" del bus.

- Bueno, y ahora qué? Tomamos taxi?  
- No se supone que tenían que recogernos?  
- Por qué haría eso? - le dijo Claire mientras avanzaba - tenemos corona o qué? Es la sheriff, debe tener miles de cosas que hacer.  
- Entonces taxi - dijo malhumorada, ya suficiente con el papelón en el bus y encima cargar las maletas. Que desgracia. Se agachó a recoger una cuando sintió unos suaves dedos rozando sus manos. Soltó la maleta inmediatamente, el roce la sobresaltó. Cuando giró rápidamente casi choca con Klaus quien se había acercado a ayudarla - lo siento - murmuró poniéndose a mil nuevamente y a la vez sintiéndose culpable. "Idiota! que puede ser un tipo honorable padre de familia y tú sólo piensas en follar! Enferma!", se decía, pero aún así se quedó muy cerca mientras sentía la atenta mirada de Claire sobre ella.

- Necesitan ayuda, señoritas? Mi hermano pasará con su auto, el mío está en el taller. Y como parece que vamos a ser vecinos.  
- Claro! por qué no? - le dijo Claire al tiempo que le tendía la mano amablemente - Rebekah Forbes, un gusto.  
- Klaus Mikaelson, bienvenidas.  
- Gracias por la ayuda Mikaelson - dijo de lo más confianzuda Claire y Candice no entendía si estaba en personaje o si iba a hacer de ella misma.  
- Permíteme -le dijo Klaus a Candice con una sonrisa y empezó a avanzar con su maleta hacia el estacionamiento. Klaus no llevaba equipaje en realidad, eso lo notó de inmediato. Apenas un portafolios negro, hombre de negocios después de todo. Llegaron a la recepción y notaron que miraba a un joven que estaba sentado con un iPod muy concentrado. Ese debía de ser el hermano y debía tener la edad que ellas pretendían aparentar. El chico levantó la mirada y las vio a las dos rápidamente para luego sonreír.  
- Hey! el bus llegó rápido - dijo el joven mientras se acercaba. Las miraba a las dos, pero notó especial interés en Claire - y ellas son tus nuevas amigas?  
- Nuevas vecinas en realidad. Caroline y Rebekah Forbes, sobrinas de la sheriff.  
- Ah vaya! que interesante. Soy Kol Mikaelson.  
- Hola Kol - dijeron las dos a la vez. Sólo era un chico normal. Con una mirada casi tan penetrante como la de su hermano, atractivo y se notaba travieso. Un tipo con el que quizá tendrían que hacer amistad como parte del trabajo.  
- El auto está en camino, olvidé las llaves y olvidé a traerlo, llegará en unos minutos. Pero podemos esperar un rato... no? -ellas asintieron, total no habían prisas. La estación estaba llena de las personas que estaban por salir a otro destino, apenas si encontraron asiento para esperar. Y quizá una vez más era su mente enferma, pero sentía la penetrante mirada de esos dos de pies a cabeza. Maldita sea la calentura.  
- Ya vengo - se excusó un momento, tenía que ir al baño a refrescarse. Llegó al lavabo y se echó un poco de agua fría en el rostro, en el cabello y el cuello. Que tontería, y pensar que decían que eso de "las necesidades" eran sólo cosa de hombres cuando ella moría por un buen revolcón. "Pero aún estás a tiempo... él piensa que eres simpática, no hay mucho empeño que poner en ese aspecto".

Cogió un papel toalla, una mujer salió del sanitario y ahora estaba completamente sola. Eso se tenía que acabar, ya no le bastaba con Mister Dedo, alguien tendría que hacerle el favorcito. La puerta del baño de abrió rápidamente y sus reflejos de policía se encendieron de inmediato. Sólo que no sirvió de nada, se dejó llevar. Klaus había entrado al baño y el alivio de verlo ahí con la mirada cargada de deseo fue delicioso... no era una degenerada! él en verdad quería! Y pronto sabría cuanto. Klaus se acercó muy rápido a ella, la tomó de la cintura, empujó una puerta, se metió ahí con ella, la cerró y la empotró contra la misma. Ella misma elevó una de las piernas y rodeó sus caderas mientras sus manos se posaban ansiosas en sus hombros. Él se pegó por completo contra ella, haciéndola sentir su excitación prisionera entre los pantalones.

- Lamento haber sido tan descortés en el bus... pero tu prima estaba cerca. Y ahora sólo quiero asegurarme que hablamos de lo mismo - le decía al oído con esa voz ardiente que ya empezaba a volverla loca. Sintió uno de sus dedos paseándose suavemente por su cuello mientras que mordía despacio el lóbulo de su oreja. Candice cerró los ojos y gimió despacio. Al fin! eso era un milagro. Y se sentía más excitada que nunca.  
- Quieres ver si en el sur hace mucho calor? - susurró ella también en el mismo tono, estaba demasiado encendida como para pensar. Tomó una de sus manos, se separó un poco y la condujo debajo de su falda, haciendo que se meta debajo de las bragas y palpe su intimidad - qué tan caliente crees que está?  
- Creo que me funcionó el método para refrescarla, está bien mojada - ella soltó su mano y dejó que se divirtiera sola ahí abajo.  
- Ummmm... pero aún estoy caliente, por qué no pruebas un poco como calmar ese calor? - como tirársela ahí mismo, la verdad es que no le interesaba nada más que eso. Y quizá no se hubiera animado a dar el paso con otro, pero es que ese hombre con esa mirada y ese porte la habían enloquecido. No recordaba haberse puesto así de excitada antes, sus dedos allá abajo de movían circularmente, estimulándola deliciosamente y con una maestría única.  
- Lo sé... pero ahora mismo no puedo darte lo que quieres. Me aceptas un premio consuelo? - se mordió la lengua al momento en que sentía dos de sus dedos penetrarla con facilidad y empezaban a moverse rápidamente.  
- Si... - dijo presionando también la mano de Klaus contra su intimidad mientras él seguía penetrándola con sus dedos. Quería gemir, quería gritar, quería desnudarlo y probarlo, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua pues estaban en un lugar público. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó al placer, nunca había hecho algo así en su vida y menos con un desconocido... pero ya que? Eso era demasiado exquisito para dejarlo pasar. Y quiso verlo a los ojos mientras la penetraba con esos largos dedos que parecían tener más maestrías que cualquier otro miembro que hubiera probado. Se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente, ella tenía ganas de probar esos labios que se lucían deliciosos, la verdad es que no quería que eso que estaban haciendo acabe. La puerta del baño se abrió, varias voces se escucharon afuera y se quedaron quietos, sus dedos seguían ahí, acariciando despacio su intimidad. Ella respiraba agitada, nadie podía notar eso, mucho menos Claire. Klaus retiró sus dedos despacio y Candice quiso gritar para protestar, no podía ser posible que todo se corte así tan rápido, sin siquiera un orgasmo! Las personas que estaban afuera siguieron hablando, parecía que se retocaban el maquillaje. Candice las maldijo por dentro, que se vayan a joder a otro lado! Quién se atrevía a cortarle el momento más caliente que había tenido en meses? Las mujeres se fueron y ella suspiró resignada, quizá ya no podían seguir. Y claro, Klaus parecía tenerlo claro, se separó de ella y le fue inevitable no posar la mirada en el bulto de sus pantalones - pobre... prisionero sin hacer lo que quiere - bromeó lamiéndose el labio inferior, él también sonrió, aunque Candice sabía que eso no era ninguna gracia... claro que no! De la que se perdió!  
- Y ya tendrá su liberación - dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella para pegarla contra la puerta y rozarla con el paquete abultado que ella moría por tener entre sus piernas. Klaus paseó despacio sus dedos por el cuello de la agente y nuevamente fue a su oído para hablarle despacio - el alcalde organiza una fiesta en dos días, quiero verte ahí... y nada de bragas, no quiero perder ni un segundo quitándotela - ella suspiró, por supuesto que iría y que le haga lo que quiera, estaba bien dispuesta.  
- Ahí estaré - dijo bajando una mano por su pecho hasta llegar al cinturón y rozar despacio su entrepierna haciéndolo estremecerse - y no voy a tener piedad con el gran amigo.  
- Así me gusta - los labios de Klaus bajaron despacio por su cuello, le sorprendía el efecto que todo lo que le hacía tenía en ella. No imaginó excitarse de esa manera con un desconocido, pero en verdad el roce suave de sus labios sobre su piel la ponía a mil, quería esos labios paseándose por todo su cuerpo. Ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo salir, al cabo de unos segundos ella fue al tocador a arreglarse. Estaba aún conmocionada por se breve encuentro, pero de momento lo único que quería es que Claire no se entere de nada.


	3. Capítulo 2: Los sospechosos

Holi boli! Como todos los lunes de mi vida ( ?) traigo nuevo capi! Aclarando desde ya que este cap es principalmente informativo, en el que se brinda un repaso general del papel de todos los sospechosos y pobladores de Mystic Falls en la organización criminal que Candice y Claire van a investigar D:

Iré por partes, pero cualquier duda sólo preguntar :D

**Capítulo 2: Los sospechosos**

_Puedes correr, puedes esconderte_

_Pero tarde o temprano_

_Te va a cortar como un cuchillo_

_Tarde o temprano_

_No hay lugar a donde ir_

_Ya estoy dentro_

Los Mikaelson dejaron a las dos "primas Forbes" en la puerta de la casa de la sheriff, al contrario de Candice, Claire parecía tener mucho tema de conversación con ese Kol. Intercambiaron cuentas, números, uno que otro gusto y él incluso le dijo que podía "buscarle un amigo" para que la invite a salir el día de la fiesta en casa del alcalde y así podrían verse. Candice estaba un poco más silenciosa, miraba por el espejo retrovisor a Klaus que era el que conducía y de rato en rato se dedicaban una sonrisa cómplice. No hubo mucho más que decir, a Candice le parecía que su compañera estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo como adolescente, lo hacía muy bien en realidad, ella no podía mostrar interés por alguien más joven que ella como era Kol Mikaelson. En cambio su hermano... en fin, esa era otra historia. De sólo recordar su tacto en su intimidad, sus labios paseándose por su cuello y su voz ardiente susurrando cosas deliciosas a su oído sentía que iba a explotar ahí mismo. Y lo mejor de todo es que Claire no había notado nada o al menos no había hecho ningún comentario sarcástico.

Llegaron a la casa de la sheriff, las llaves se las había dado Daniel de parte de ella quien acababa de cambiar la cerradura. Lo primero que hicieron no fue desempacar, sino a sacar sus instrumentos para detectar aparatos de grabación ilegales que pueda haber puesto alguien para espiar a la sheriff. Encontraron un par de grabadoras ocultas en su habitación y en la sala, no tenía idea si eso era de la sheriff o de alguien más pero era mejor prevenir. También observaron todos los puntos posibles para poner aparatos que detecten la entrada de algún intruso. Después de ese trabajo al fin pudieron buscar la habitación que les correspondía y desempacar, había sido un día largo y aún no habían visto a la sheriff. Ordenaron una pizza en lo que esperaban, debía de estar muy ocupada. Ya al anochecer la sheriff llegó a casa. Se parecía mucho a lo que Candice había imaginado, una mujer de edad media con rostro de preocupación, cabello corto y mirada firme. Típico de un sheriff de pueblo. Pero había algo diferente en Liz Forbes. Apenas las vio ni siquiera tuvo desconfianza, sino que pareció sentirse aliviada al instante y las saludó afectuosamente como si en verdad fueran sus sobrinas.

- Vaya... pedí que mandar dos policías y me mandaron a dos princesas - dijo con una sonrisa.

- No sé si interpretar eso como algo bueno o malo... - contestó Claire correspondiendo la sonrisa - pero que conste que la princesita es ella, soy la sexy.

- Como sea - interrumpió Candice con gesto serio, no quería empezar con los insultos tan pronto y ponerse a pelear con ella - sé que debe estar muy cansada sheriff, pero tenemos que hablar mucho.

- Lo sé... lo sé. Me imagino que leyeron el file que envié - ellas asintieron - en realidad hay mucho más que decir pero no quise arriesgarme a mandarlo por correo, prefiero decirlo y mostrarlo personalmente. Creo que es mejor que conversemos afuera -la sheriff llevaba un portafolios y lo señaló, ahí debía tenerlos documentos de los que hablaba.

- Ajá... antes que nada - siguió Claire - fue usted la que colocó las grabadoras?

- Cielo santo! no! encontraron grabadoras? - preguntó alarmada. Y eso también las alarmó a ellas, la sheriff estaba siendo victima de espionaje y quien quiera que haya estado grabando puede que también sepa sus identidades.

- Ya las quitamos - le dijo Candice para tranquilizarla - pero por si las dudas creo que es mejor salgamos a conversar afuera -la sheriff asintió y las dos policías la siguieron hasta un parquecillo que estaba cerca a la casa. Estaba todo en completo silencio, no había nada alrededor y todos parecían estar muy tranquilos en sus casas. Tomaron asiento y después de un momento la sheriff Forbes comenzó a sacar con las manos un poco temblorosas los documentos que ni Daniel había visto.

- Todo empezó con la muerte de Jeremy Gilbert - dijo Candice para acelerar el asunto - muerto por sobredosis de una extraña droga que nosotros acabamos de identificar.

- No exactamente. Todo empezó con esto - de un file sacó dos hojas, una para cada una - son copias. Me llegó dos semanas antes de la muerte de Jeremy, una semana después que juramenté como sheriff.

Era una nota tipiada con letra Arial 16 y en negrito. Una hoja simple pero con un mensaje contundente. Una amenaza.

_Estimada Sheriff Forbes,_

_Bienvenida a su cargo! esperamos tenga un buen periodo sin problemas. Por supuesto, todo eso depende de usted. No se meta a la escuela, no meta las narices donde no deba, no toque el asunto de las drogas o lo lamentará. ES EN SERIO._

_Mientras más callada esté es mejor, la estaremos vigilando. No queremos policías del estado en Mystic Falls así que manténgase serena y no le pasará nada. Nosotros colaboraremos mensualmente para que ahorre para sus próximas vacaciones._

_SALUDOS CORDIALES!_

- Me mandaron $1000 dólares - les dijo mientras ellas le devolvían los papeles- por supuesto, aún los tengo, no los he usado para nada.

- Me imagino que buscó las huellas digitales - dijo Candice. Por años había visto la ineptitud en esos casos de los agentes de policía de pueblo, se perdían pistas cruciales por cosas que no hacían y esperaba este no fuera el caso.

- Por supuesto, logré identificar a quien envió esta nota. Fue Jeremy Gilbert.

- Interesante... - dijo Claire - cree que haya una relación de su repentina muerte con esta amenaza?

- Creo que si. Cuando lo supe no pude creer que ese chico a quien había visto de pequeño fuera el responsable... no lo sé, simplemente no lo veía como un criminal. Pensé que alguien más lo mandó sin saber de que se trataba...

- Y estuvo en lo cierto?

- No exactamente. Después de seguirlo y conversar con él a escondidas me reveló la verdad. El autor de la nota no fue él, pero sabía quien era porque "formaba parte de ellos". El auto de la nota de amenaza en Tyler Lockwood.

- El hijo del alcalde... - murmuró Candice pensativa. El caso se complicaba con cada pista que soltaba la sheriff.

- Y me parece que eso de las drogas debe ser un buen negocio para que les alcance dar soborno a la sheriff mensualmente - dijo Claire con seguridad - estos chiquillos no están negociando sólo con los del pueblo, la están sacando fuera, el negocio es próspero, la droga llegó hasta la capital.

- Ya no me parece que sea sólo cosa de chiquillos - agregó Candice - dijo que no se metan a la escuela. Pueden haber profesores involucrados, no sé si con sobornos o bajo amenaza pero... si, el asunto es más delicado de lo que pensé - dijo Candice. Si, y eso le emocionaba. Era un caso complicado y peligroso, y ella como buena policía amaba sentir la adrenalina.

- Y qué más le dijo Jeremy Gilbert antes de morir?

- Que tenga cuidado, que el chico Lockwood va en serio. Luego de unos días apareció muerto por sobredosis. La familia estaba consternada, sabían que el chico tenía problemas pero nunca tan lejos... la más afectada fue su hermana Elena. Ella fue la que me dio otra pista.

- Qué fue lo que dijo?

- Cuando estaban haciendo el levantamiento del cadáver obviamente estuvo presente. Elena lloraba en brazos de su tía Jenna, pobre... siempre ha sido una buena chica - decía la sheriff con pena - entonces llegaron Stefan y Damon Salvatore, Stefan es el novio de Elena y bueno... se dice que también anda con Damon, no sé la verdad. El hecho es que cuando los vio se puso histérica, fue a gritarles que era culpa de ellos, que no debió aceptar que metieran a su hermano en "eso", que si no fuera por ellos Jeremy estaría vivo.

- Damon y Stefan... dos involucrados más. Damon es mayor de edad según la ficha que envió.

- Si, siempre ha sido un chico un poco problemático pero no era mala persona. A raíz de la muerte de su madre empezaron los cambios... Stefan tampoco era malo, siempre fue un amor de persona. Si en verdad están metidos en eso es una sorpresa para mi.

- Bien... - cortó Candice, sabía que la sheriff tomaba todo muy personal porque eran personas que conocía de toda la vida pero en ese caso hay que ser objetivos - ha vuelto a tomar la manifestación de Elena Gilbert sobre lo que dijo ese día?

- Lo he intentado, pero lo niega todo. Fue un momento de histeria, ya se le pasó y ahora aunque sigue enojada con los Salvatore los sigue cubriendo.

- Hábleme más de esa chica - le dijo Claire quien había notaba que la tal Elena era un buen punto de información - es popular en la escuela? Ese Stefan también?

- Pues si, Stefan, Tyler y Kol Mikaelson son los más populares de la escuela - las dos no mostraron emoción alguna ni reflejaron sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de Kol. Habían entrado en contacto con él, pero eso era un tema interno.

- Tyler... su novia es? - preguntó Claire.

- Una chica llamada Hayley, vive en las afueras del pueblo y tiene fama pues de...- se rascó la cabeza, no sabía como decirlo pero Claire se las olía.

- Mujerzuela - concluyo y la sheriff asintió.

- Algo así. El alcalde no dice mucho al respecto pero todos saben que está en contra de esa relación.

- Ajá... Stefan con Elena... y la novia de Kol es...? - no había que ser genio para darse cuenta. Notó que Kol coqueteaba un poco con ella durante el camino a casa, le dijo que "podía conseguirle una cita" cuando era obvio que él quería ser la cita. Tenía pareja conocida y no podía salir con otra a la luz del día.

- Bonnie Bennet - les dijo la sheriff - es extraño... ella estuvo saliendo con un chico llamado Luca pero este se fue del pueblo. Todas las parejas que he nombrado llevan tiempo saliendo, sólo Kol y Bonnie tienen pocos meses de andar juntos, eso es porque los Mikaelson se mudaron recién hace un año a Mystic Falls.

- Y eso por qué? -preguntó ahora Candice con curiosidad - sabe qué los trajo aquí?

- No mucho, Klaus Mikaelson no es los que habla mucho, es inversionista o algo así. Se ha asociado con el alcalde Lockwood y el concejal Bennet, padre de Bonnie para unos negocios de venta de autos, algo así escuché. Es un negocio limpio... aparentemente.

- Aparentemente - repitió Candice - qué le lleva a pensar que hay algo turbio en eso?

- No lo sé, puede ser sólo impresión mía. Pero esa familia apareció de la nada y no lo sé... siempre es bueno desconfiar, no? No es que ese Klaus Mikaelson haya hecho algo que me haga pensar que está metido en algo sucio pero... no lo sé, si hasta el padre de los Salvatore está metido en el negocio ese de los autos ya hasta me hace dudar.

- Crees que los negocios de los chicos tengan que ver con los de los padres o que los estén apoyando? Bien... eso tiene algo de lógica - le dijo Claire - de hecho demasiada lógica. Pero si eso es verdad estaríamos hablando de una tremenda mafia. Y usted como ciudadana no se dio cuenta de eso antes? Ha vivido siempre acá, no? Tendría que haberse dado cuenta.

- El tiempo en que he servido el pueblo no presentó mayor problema. De vez en cuando deteníamos a alguien por drogas, ya sabe... cosas que pasan en cualquier lado, chicos que consumen drogas. Pero este último año el negocio parece haberse desarrollado demasiado bien.

- Tiempo que coincide con la llegada de los Mikaelson - dijo Candice. Así que el tipo que casi se tiró en el baño podía ser un traficante o algo similar. No sabía como sentirse al respecto, en general los traficantes y similares le asqueaban así estuvieran muy buenos (y ya había visto muchos así). Le quedaba claro que el tipo era peligroso, y aunque no quisiera, eso se le hacía de pronto muy atractivo. Tanto que debería estar asustada.

- Pues se podría decir que si...

- Y aparte de los negocios de Klaus Mikaelson con tres de las cabezas de familia más importantes de por aquí... que otra relación tiene él con otros habitantes? - insistió Candice. No es que quisiera de pronto demostrar demasiada insistencia en Klaus, sobretodo porque estaba Claire presente, pero le costaba disimularlo.

- Hace poco su secretaria era Victoria Donovan. Y aunque Vicky era algo mayor se rumoreaba que tenía una relación oculta con Jeremy Gilbert.

- Ajá... pero era secretaria o "sex-cretaria"? - pregunto Claire sin pelos en la lengua. La sheriff se mostró un poco avergonzada con el termino pero respondió pronto.

- No sabría decirlo, a Klaus no se le ha visto ninguna pareja fija del pueblo, por así decirlo. Vicky es una bella chica, no me sorprendería que hubiera algo entre ellos.

- Dijo que había sido su secretaria - continuó Candice visiblemente incómoda. No le quedaban dudas de que Klaus se tiraba o se tiró a su secretaria. Si a la mínima provocación que le hizo casi se la coge en el baño sin dudas este era un tipo ardiente al que no le interesaba nada. Y la verdad es que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

- Pues si, ahora Elena Gilbert trabaja de medio tiempo después de la escuela. Dice que en las mañanas no necesita secretaria privada... o al menos eso dice. Porque la secretaria general de todos los negocios es Rose, ella es prácticamente la administradora.

- Y ella es del pueblo?

- No, la contrataron de fuera. Sé que Rose tiene confianza con los Mikaelson, y sé también que es amiga de Jenna, la tía de los Gilbert. Supe que para mantener distraída a Elena por la muerte de Jeremy, Jenna le pidió que la emplearan.

- Ummm... ya veo - decía Claire con interés - y entonces qué es dela vida de la "sex-cretaria" despedida?

- Está trabajando en el Grill junto con su hermano Matt. El Grill es un bar - restaurante, es un punto de encuentro muy popular por acá.

- Y por lo tanto un buen foco de distribución de la droga... verdad? - le preguntó Candice a la sheriff.

- Nunca he detenido a nadie drogado ni en posesión de drogas en el local, al menos nadie de mi pueblo. Aunque en mis rondas he visto gente desconocida en el Grill.

- Compradores quizá... - dijo Candice pensativa - hay algún lugar donde puedan fabricar alguna droga?

- La escuela, no? - le dijo Claire inmediatamente - por algo no quieren que se acerquen ahí. Quién es el director?

- Se llama Atticus Shane, también llegó hace unos meses al pueblo, lo mandaron de la capital del estado ya que hubieron algunos desvíos de fondos con el anterior, según ellos enviaban a alguien de confianza.

- Que no le da mucha confianza, verdad? - le dijo Claire y ella asintió.

- No confío en él... no sé como explicarlo. Ese tipo no tiene pinta de ser alguien íntegro. He visto como mira a algunas alumnas... parece un enfermo.

- Que asco - dijo Claire -pero ya de eso nos encargaremos nosotras. Dígame... hay algún profesor que llame la atención?

- El profesor de historia Alaric, él es novio de Jenna y era amigo de los Gilbert... bueno es. Llegó hace casi dos años a la escuela y la verdad es que me parece una muy buena persona, es confiable y no parece sospechoso.

- Eso lo diremos nosotras -la cortó Candice - hay alguien más que deba ser nombrado en toda esta historia para tener en cuenta?

- El profesor Logan Fern, ese tipo anda muy pegado al directo Shane, nadie lo ha tenido en buena estima jamás pero por lo que sé, siempre protege a Tyler Lockwood por alguna razón. Por otro lado la doctora Meredith es la que me informó que se habían presentado varios casos de sobredosis o que habían llegado jóvenes a sala de emergencia. Desde hace poco no me informa nada más, creo que también está bajo amenaza.

- Ajá... - dijo Claire tranquila - descuide sheriff, usted quédese tranquila. Ya sacamos las grabadoras, ahora nosotras nos encargamos. Y es mejor que de ahora en adelante todas las conversaciones sobre el tema las tengamos en sitios diferentes. Nadie sabe de su equipo lo que somos, verdad?

- No, para nada. Puede que alguno de ellos tenga que ve... así que prefiero mantener esto entre menos personas posibles - ellas asintieron, la sheriff parecía haber tomado todas la precauciones, pero el caso era demasiado complicado para una sola persona.

- Bueno... es hora de volver. Mañana es el primer día de clases - dijo Candice poniéndose de pie.

Las tres regresaron a casa, Candice se quedó pensativa en su habitación mientras Claire estaba con el móvil jugueteando como la adolescente que interpretaba. El caso parecía ser asquerosamente difícil y eso la emocionaba y asustaba. Alguien de las "altas esferas" estaba enterado de la situación, sino jamás hubiera recibido esa nota en su casillero. Además todo lo que contó la sheriff era demasiado para ese pueblo. "Bueno... ya sabes lo que dicen, pueblo chico... infierno grande". Infierno... un calor infernal era lo que le recorría cuando evocaba el recuerdo del suceso en el baño con Klaus Mikaelson. Era cierto que estaba trabajando y estuvo a punto de tener sexo con uno de los sospechosos. No era como Claire, no se iba a poner a hacerlo con un posible futuro detenido... no podría, por más que el deseo la esté matando.

- Me voy - dijo Claire poniéndose de pie y buscando algo entre su ropa - Kol me dice que pase al Grill, vienen a recogerme en un rato.

- Qué? oye no puedes irte... no escuchaste lo que dice la sheriff?

- Estoy trabajando Candy - dijo rebuscando en su maleta - te parece que llevar tanga está bien? es obvio que quiere tener sexo. Quiero que vea que soy ardiente pero no lo voy a hacer esta noche.

- Vaya...! que considerada!

- Por supuesto, estoy trabajando y si el sexo es un instrumento para tener información...

- Claire... es menor que tú! eso no es antiético?

- Ajá... como tú tirándote a Klaus Mikaelson en el baño. Se supone que él es mayor que tú... así que estamos empates - Candice enrojeció rápidamente, Claire ya había tardado bastante en echárselo en cara - no digas que no. Te fuiste al baño, te siguió, demoraron, él apareció primero con sonrisa de satisfacción y tú después ajetreada. No soy una niña cariño! - dijo mientras se metía al baño y terminaba de vestirse para ir a encontrarse con Kol - y sabes? creo que deberías empezar lo que terminaste.

- Disculpa, pero no soy como tú - dijo de lo más digna pero Claire se carcajeó en el acto.

- Candy, Candy... - le dijo mientras cogía su bolso - la única diferencia entre tú y yo es que al menos yo admito lo zorra que puedo ser, tú no lo sé... estás en una fase de negación increíble cuando sabes que lo único que quieres es que te metan algo urgentemente.

- Basta ya, quieres? - le dijo muy molesta - estoy harta de tus insultos, no te he dado confianza para que me digas todas esas tonterías.

- Bien... ya no seré sincera si eso es lo que tanto te molesta.

- Cla... Rebekah - le dijo para "disimular" - entiendo que todos te soporten y aguanten tus manías, te conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y es comprensible que intenten justificar todo lo que haces como una reacción de aquello que pasó...

- Perdón? - ahora Claire la miraba molesta, quizá nunca debió mencionar ese incidente. Candice se puso de pie, no quería peleas pero ella parecía buscarla - qué acabas de decir?

- Que yo no tengo porque aguantar tu mal humor y tu ironía, no eres mi amiga ni pretendo que lo seas. Así que para mi no es justificación que hagas lo que te da la gana sólo porque... - debió prevenirlo. Siempre había gozado de buenos reflejos pero no pensó que Claire fuera tan rápida como para arrinconarla contra la pared y ponerle el brazo presionando su cuello.

- Ni te atrevas a nombrarlo zorrilla. No tienes ningún derecho - decía con la voz cargada de una rabia que no le conocía y que no imaginó sería capaz de usar contra - no quiero ninguna mención sobre el tema, me has entendido? - se iba a zafar de Claire, pero entonces sonó la bocina de un auto y la soltó - nos vemos - dijo con voz seca antes de tomar sus cosas e irse de la habitación.

Candice se llevó una mano al cuello sorprendida, no se esperó aquello en verdad. Ahora tenía claro que era muy mala idea nombrar al esposo muerto de Claire. Y más cuando todos sabían que lo habían asesinado delante de ella.

PRÓXIMO CAPI! Conoceremos un poco más de la historia de Claire y por qué actúa de esa manera D: y una de las primitas Forbes se va a poner en "acción" muajajajajajaja


	4. Capítulo 3: No importa nada

_HOLI BOLI! 3 como todos los lunes acá dejo el capi de esta semana :D hoy conoceremos un poco de la historia de Claire, ya hemos visto que siempre se hacía referencia a "aquello" y ahora tendremos los dramáticos detalles + un poco de Kobekah 3 entre otras cosas maravillosas XD OK_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: No importa nada**

_Esta es la historia más dura que he contado,_

_sin esperanza, sin amor, sin gloria,_

_los finales felices se fueron para siempre_

_me siento como si estuviera perdiendo_

_y estoy perdiendo todos los días._

No era una historia común, no es que a todos los policías les suceda lo mismo. Aunque quizá su historia de amor era la de cientos de norteamericanos, algo que solía pasar en los pueblos pequeños de los condados. Claire y Alexander se conocieron desde la primaria y nunca se llevaron bien. Peleas, jalones de cabello, goma en los cuadernos, tierra, nieve en la cara y un sinfín de travesuras que se hacían mutuamente. Todos decían que se odiaban a muerte y eran los mayores enemigos sin razón específica, ellos también lo creyeron hasta que llegaron a la adolescencia y Claire se hizo bella, y él se transformó en un joven muy simpático. Las peleas con rabia terminaron por ser peleas de rutina que se les hicieron graciosas poco a poco. Cuando se dieron cuenta la relación había evolucionado. Amigos aparentemente, amigos que entre peleas y bromas más o menos pesadas empezaban a quererse. Después de todo en ese poblado en el que nacieron no había mucho para escoger, las demás chicas le parecían a Alexander horribles pero Claire era especial, igual para ella todos los demás eran unos tontos enclenques. Cuando se dieron cuenta habían dado un paso más. Un beso, uno y muchos más. Confusión, luego una relación adolescente algo tímida que maduró hasta que terminaron la secundaria. Eso era amor. Todos en el pueblo de Castle estaban atónitos... ellos dos no se odiaban? O quizá escondieron aquellos sentimientos detrás de las peleas?

Se amaban, eso era lo que todos veían. Claire y Alexander decidieron mudarse a la capital para poder estudiar juntos. Entre peleas que a veces parecían de niños, juegos y bromas, se amaban con locura. Él no concebía la vida sin ella, se lo decía siempre. No podía vivir sin esos cabellos rubios, sin su cuerpo, su sonrisa... no aguantaba estar sin ella. Y Claire tampoco quería estar lejos de él, le costó reconocerlo un poco pero ese chico era su vida entera. Se amaron y vivieron juntos en la capital mientras él estudiaba derecho y ella se preparaba para ser policía, su fantasía desde niña. Pasaron apuros por supuesto, estudios más trabajos de medio tiempo que los ayudaban a vivir cada mes al borde de endeudarse pero aún así eran felices. Ya cuando terminaron sus estudios las cosas mejoraron y pudieron rentar una casa más bonita, más grande y tener una mejor vida. A ambos les iba muy bien, Claire era policía de investigación en la sede principal de Virginia y aunque a veces tenía que ausentarse de casa un tiempo eso no disminuía su amor para nada. Él también viaja por el país, había conseguido un buen empleo en un conocido bufete de abogados. Les iba de maravilla cuando decidieron casarse. Todos en la sede de policía fueron, hasta Daniel. Todos fueron testigos de esa felicidad, aunque vivían juntos hace mucho la formalización de su relación fue un gran evento.

Luna de miel y más felicidad. Se conocían demasiado bien, se complementaban. No podían existir uno sin el otro, tanto que siempre eran Claire y Alex, jamás los mencionaban por separado. Fue una época brillante para Claire, muchos casos resueltos, felicitaciones de Daniel y sus jefes. Un año de casados apenas y ya empezaban a planear tener un bebé. Hasta que sucedió aquello. Un día de descanso de Claire, por ley no podía llevar su arma de reglamento. Estaban de compras en un mini market de una gasolinera cuando unos tipos extraños entraron. Claire los vio de lejos y supo que iban a causar problemas, había conocido a cientos de tipos así. Decidió salir y llamar a sus colegas para que se acerquen pues de momento ella no podía hacer nada. Estaban ya por salir cuando de pronto los tipos sacaron un arma y amenazaron al cajero. Claire sabía que podía someterlos, acercarse rápidamente, un golpe aquí, otro allá y adiós arma. Pero estaba Alexander y otros inocentes, tenía que actuar con cuidado.

- Y tú que estás mirando? - le dijo con frialdad uno de ellos a Alex - te voy a quitar las ganas de mirarme maldito imbécil!

- No! - apenas pudo gritar Claire intentó empujar a su esposo a un lado pero fue demasiado tarde. Una bala le fue directo a la cabeza matándola instantáneamente. Claire lanzó un grito desgarrador y cayó encima del cuerpo de su esposo.

- Mira lo que has hecho! - gritó el otro tipo - vámonos ya!

Los ladrones huyeron y Claire nunca pudo hacer que los capturen. Tampoco pudo pensar en nada en ese momento mientras intentaba cubrir la herida de bala en la cabeza de su esposo, la sangre salía, formaba un charco enorme en el piso y los ojos sin vida de Alexander estaba abiertos de par en par, mirándola acusadores por no haber podido hacer nada por salvarlo. Ella estalló en lágrimas, entró en histeria, abrazó con fuerza el cadáver del amor de su vida rogándole que vuelva, que no la deje, que no haga eso con ella, que no podía abandonarla así. La tuvieron que internar y sedarla hasta que al menos muestre un poco de cordura, pero todos sabían que era imposible, Claire jamás se recuperaría de esa pérdida. Entró en una terrible depresión y todos en la agencia de policías creyeron que no volvería. Pero un día reapareció dispuesta a reintegrarse a la sociedad y su trabajo, quería atrapar a los asesinos de su amado y Daniel le dijo que le daría tiempo para que siga con esa investigación mientras trabajaba.

Nunca volvió a ser la misma. El recuerdo del momento en que Alexander caía al suelo, la sangre alrededor de él y sus ojos vacíos la atormentaban día y noche. Cambió. Empezó a fumar y beber, los casos no le salían tan bien como antes, empezó a ser insoportable y sarcástica, trabajaba sola. En la agencia la aguantaban y trataban de llevar bien su humor para no hacerla sentir mal, lo único que querían era que vuelva a ser la misma. La nueva versión de Claire hubiera espantado a Alexander quizá. Pero eso a ella no le importaba. En un mundo sin él nada tenía sentido. Absolutamente nada...

* * *

Claire salió molesta de la casa de la sheriff, sabía que tenía que quitarse ese ceño fruncido y volver al personaje pero no le salía del todo bien. Llegó hasta el auto de Kol Mikaelson, abrió la puerta, arrojó su bolso, se sentó molesta y cerró la puerta con fuerza. "Calma... calma... no te vas a molestar por lo que esa zorrilla diga", se decía intentando mantener la compostura pero le era del todo imposible. Nadie tenía derecho a mencionar a Alexander de esa manera y menos a insinuarle que otros le tenían lástima.

- Wow! qué pasó?

- Nada, sólo pelee con mi tía - mintió rápidamente. Eso sonaba adolescente - nada grave.

- Y tu prima?

- Desarmando sus maletas, es muy organizada con eso y no le da la gana de salir.

- Oh... ya veo - al fin Claire logró calmarse. Tenía que entrar a su personaje de Rebekah y tenía que hacerlo bien, ese era uno de los sospechosos de pertenecer a los traficantes. Tenía que tener muy buenas relaciones con él.

- Si, bueno... no se le dio la gana de venir.

- Como que no es muy sociable, no?

- Más o menos, es rara. Pero en fin, ya tendrás tiempo de conocerla - mucho interés en Candy, quizá le interesaba más ella y quería aproximarse para poder encontrar una manera de estar cerca a la otra. No le ofendía ni nada, estaba trabajando y eso era natural.

- Si, ya veremos - contestó con una sonrisa. Kol lucía joven, estaría en el último año del instituto. Y tenía que reconocer que era bastante simpático, esa no era la primera vez que le tocaba acercarse a un chico de esa edad y no le había importado. El auto arrancó, hora de empezar la vida social.

- Y a dónde vamos? - preguntó de los más casual.

- Al Grill, es lo más decente que tenemos por acá... es un "a nada"! - bromeó y ella le sonrió. Claro que conocía esos lugares "a nada" de los pueblos, ella se había criado en uno. Le parecían a uno la gran cosa hasta que llegaban a la gran ciudad.

- Bueno... supongo que si me llevas allá no tienes intención de aburrirme.

- No, para nada! Todo lo contrario, conmigo te divertirás mucho - la miró de reojo y le sonrió de una forma un tanto... insinuante. Ella también correspondió la sonrisa a riesgo de parecer una zorra que se lanza a la primera. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, se daba cuenta que Candice acababa de quedar como la difícil y ella como la divertida. Así que a seguir con el juego.

- No lo dudo - contestó con la misma sonrisa - aunque la verdad no sé si a tu novia le agrade nuestra cita.

- Cómo sabes que tengo novia? - preguntó arqueando una ceja, haciéndose el desentendido pero siempre a la broma.

- Pues me lo acabas de confirmar, fue un decir.

- Que astuta. Pero descuida, está fuera del pueblo.

- Uy... que malote - bromeó ella - saliste todo un pillo. Qué dice tu hermano de todo esto?

- Vaya, no me digas que te metes al club de las que se desbragan por él - ambos lanzaron una carcajada. Comentario inocente pero buen dato. Klaus podía ser el soltero más codiciado de Mystic Falls fácilmente.

- Cómo crees? apenas si lo vi, preguntaba nada más.

- Todo bien, mi hermano es genial, me "deja ser".

- Ajá... - hermanos sin padres, el mayor era el apoderado. Entendido - y qué haremos en el Grill?

- Tomar algo, conversar un poco. Presentarte a mis amigos, más vale que entres directo con los grandes.

- Uy! chico popular detectado - siguió ella bromeando pero por dentro estaba satisfecha. Finalmente conocería a los demás de la pandilla - y por qué la inmediata inclusión? es porque soy rubia?

- Los rubios estamos destinados a dominar el mundo, eso tenlo por seguro - dijo guiándole un ojo. El pueblo era relativamente pequeño y ya estaban cerca al Grill. Kol se estacionó y bajó del auto mientras ella tomaba su bolso. Kol le abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa encantadora le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir. Ella arqueó una ceja haciéndose la incrédula y él repitió el gesto.

- En serio?

- Me haré el caballero un rato, pero no te la creas, eh? - bromeó - vamos Bekah, no me hagas rogar por tu mano.

- Está bien, haré como que te creo - era un tanto extraño, pero le agradaba la manera en que habían entrado tan pronto en confianza. No es que estuviera tan "en personaje" en ese momento, estaba siendo ella misma sólo que en una versión más adolescente. Y ese Kol de momento parecía un buen chico. De momento, no podía juzgarlo con apenas unas horas de conocerse pero ya se verían. Tomó la mano de Kol y él la apretó despacio, delicadamente. Su tacto era suave y agradable, podía ser genial pero veía en él al típico adolescente que temía mostrar el lado sensible y caballero por temor al ridículo. Y eso le pareció lindo. Claire le sonrió, pero ya no estaba trabajando, fue una sonrisa auténtica como las que no mostraba hace mucho. Él sólo la quedó mirando a los ojos fijamente y le sonrió también mientras ella salía del auto. De momento le daba a Kol el beneficio de la duda. Demasiado lindo para ser un delincuente.

Caminaron juntos hacia el Grill, básicamente ella seguía a Kol pues se suponía que debía de tener algún lugar especial donde siempre se sentaban. El lugar era exactamente como lo imaginó, rústico, íntimo, oscuro... pero parecía un buen ambiente en general. Fueron hasta la barra donde un chico se giró de inmediato para atenderlos con una sonrisa radiante. Miró rápidamente a Kol e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero luego la miró a ella y no despegó la vista hasta luego de un rato. Le sonrió, Claire también lo hizo. Atendiendo en el Grill... acaso ese sería Matt?

- Ella es Rebekah Forbes, sobrina de la sheriff - le dijo tranquilo - Rebekah, él es Matt Donovan.

- Hola - dijo ella con una mano y él imitó el gesto.

- Hola, bienvenida.

- Sírvele algo que la haga entrar en calor, si? - Matt asintió y se puso a preparar algo. Ella iba a comentar alguna tontería cuando una chica pasó muy cerca a ella, casi la golpea con una bandeja y la echó a un lado mientras se quitaba el delantal.

- Acabó mi maldito turno, me largo - la escuchó decirle a Matt.

- Hay mucho trabajo Vicky, no te puedes ir aún - murmuró su hermano. Así que esa era la tal Vicky, pues si tenía pinta de haber sido "sex-cretaria".

- Me largo he dicho - repitió en voz más alta - esto no estaría sucediendo si...

- Hola Vicky! cómo va todo? - interrumpió Kol. Claire se quedó mirando a su acompañante, acaso hubo algo de ironía en su voz? Al parecer si, Vicky sólo lo quedó mirando seria y tomó su bolso.

- No me hables, maldito idiota - wow! la chica se molestó y encima con el inocente Kol que al parecer ya no tenía nada de inocente. Qué asunto truculento habría en todo eso? Vicky salió de la zona de la barra y pasó muy cerca a él aún con el ceño fruncido - todos los Mikaelson son igual de mierdas, púdranse.

- Sólo somos dos - contestó Kol con una sonrisa algo burlona.

- Jodete - dijo rabiosa la chica y se fue rápidamente. En ese momento Matt les llevó sus tragos y Kol tomó el suyo rápidamente para darle un sorbo.

- Una ex? - preguntó ella sin entender bien que había ahí.

- Ex secretaria - aclaró Kol - aún no ha superado que la despidan.

- Fue el mejor trabajo que tuvo - Matt se metió en la conversación, no parecía ir a la defensiva, más bien parecía resignado - le da rabia estar aquí y cree que es injusto.

- Bueno, cada quien sus razones - dijo ella tomando su copa y poniéndola en alto. El ambiente se relajó y Kol sonrió levantando la copa también - brindamos?

- Por tu llegada a Mystic Falls, espero que la pases muy bien aquí.

- Esa es misión tuya, según entendí. Salud - chocaron las copas y bebieron. Un nuevo dato para la lista. Despidieron a Vicky, lucía muy molesta al respecto - y cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?

- Un año, más o menos - contestó tranquilo, parecía ser una pregunta casual.

-Oh... entonces veo que es fácil acostumbrarse. Me irá bien, ya la veo. Y cómo es eso de la fiesta en la que me conseguirás un amigo?

- Ya sabes, te acompañaría yo mismo pero...

- La novia.

- Si, la novia - dijo medio resignado - ya te vas a acostumbrar, en este pueblo hacen fiestas hasta porque a un niño de primaria le dan una estrella de buen desempeño - a Claire se le escapó una risa. Su pueblo se parecía un poco, así que entendía la situación.

- Y de qué va esta?

- No me acuerdo... un brindis creo. Algo así.

- Como sea, espero que tu amigo sea igual de entretenido como tú

- Nunca encontrarás a alguien tan entretenido como yo.

- Creído.

- Gracias

- Hey! - no se dieron cuenta en que momento se habían acercado otros. La conversación la distrajo. Claire miró de reojo y casi se le sale un "OMG! SON ELLOS!" de la emoción de ver a los principales sospechosos presentes a quienes reconoció por las fotos de la sheriff. Ahí estaban Tyler Lockwood y Stefan Salvatore. Que desagradable sorpresa y que provechoso para su trabajo.

- Qué tal? – saludó Kol tranquilo mientras los dos recién llegados la miraban –ella es Rebekah, nueva en el pueblo.

- Ah…que bien, cómo va todo? –le dijo Tyler de manera casual. No le agradó mucho ni bien verlo, había algo en su forma de mirar y su porte que lo hizo desagradable. "Típico adolescente pedante que piensa que puede tenerlo todo en el mundo y que todas caen a sus pies, con este puto a tener cuidado".

- Acá, apenas conociendo todo. Y tú eres…?

- Tyler – se presentó.

- Y él es Stefan… mi amigo – lo presentó Kol y de inmediato supo que este era el tipo con el que quería emparejarla para la noche del baile. Pero tremenda desfachatez de estos, no se suponía que él era el ex de Elena Gilbert? Y ya querían echarle una zorra encima? Bueno, estaba haciendo un papel de zorra así que a resignarse.

- Hola Rebekah – saludó el tal Stefan con una media sonrisa. No parecía siquiera contento de conocerla o de estar ahí. Quizá estaba deprimido por lo de su ex novio o algo así – cómo te ha tratado Mikaelson?

- Bien, hasta quiso hacerme creer que era un caballero pero no le salió bien.

- Como siempre – dijo Tyler y todos se rieron, hasta Matt se acercó para darles las bebidas que quizá siempre pedían – me imagino que ya la invitaste a la fiesta en mi mansión.

- Por supuesto – respondió Kol – sólo que no quiere ir, total es nueva… quién quiere ir solo a una fiesta?

- No tiene por qué ir sola, Stefan la acompaña… verdad? – propuso de inmediato Tyler. Eso le olía a plan macabro para conseguirle una novia a su amigo como sea..

- Pero tampoco lo van a obligar, ya veré como ir claro…

- No, nada de eso, tiene que ser en parejas – le dijo Kol – así que… te animas Stefan?

- Si, supongo que está bien. Rebekah es nueva y lo que menos queremos es que se asuste con sus tonterías – dijo Stefan medio a la broma. Quizá no era tan malo salir con él. Era parte de la organización, estaba medio depresivo y necesitaba una nueva amiga de confianza con la que desquitarse. Kol no parecía ningún tonto y meterse con el líder del grupete no era buena idea. Así que mejor con Stefan, de momento parecía el punto débil de todo eso.

- Oigan… - Matt llamó la atención de todos y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a todos para que miren hacia la puerta. Rebekah también giró a ver discretamente. "Y después dice que no… que zorra!", se dijo con gracia mientras veía avanzar a Candice y a Klaus Mikaelson. Al parecer habían llegado juntos y aunque en la mañana lucían muy cómplices ahora parecían medio… disgustados? "Seguro no se dejó…", pensó mientras contenía una carcajada. Y quizá si habían peleado pues Candice avanzó directo hacia ella mientras que Klaus se fue sin decir nada más hacia el otro extremo de la barra.

Esa misión se ponía cada vez más buena.

* * *

MUAJAJAJAJA qué habrá pasado entre Klaus y Candice? D:


	5. Capítulo 4: Esto no es un juego

_Holi boli! xD como todos los lunes de la vida (3 no más XD) he aquí el capitulo! en el cual cosas picosas empiezan a suceder kdsnvksfjnvkjfbv ahhhh ya no digo más XD  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Esto no es un juego**

_No juegues ese estúpido juego_

_que soy un tipo diferente de chica_

Cuando Claire salió de la casa y ella se quedó contrariada por su actitud agresiva sólo pasaron unos minutos para que reaccionara del todo. Se puso rabiosa... quién se había creído que era? Se la pasaba todo el rato molestándola y después la amenazaba cuando ella se desquitaba? Oh y lo peor de todo no era eso! Sino que ese maldito caso estaba complicado y la otra se estaba haciendo la eficiente y ya andaba saliendo con uno de los sospechosos. Pero qué rayos? Ella era Candice Accola! la policía estrella, no se iba a dejar atrasar y no iba a parar hasta llegar al fondo del asunto. Así que aún molesta tomó su bolso, se arregló un poco e iba ir directo a ese "Grill", aunque no tuviera idea de donde quedaba.

Salió de la casa sin dar explicación y empezó a caminar calle abajo, ya pasaría un taxi. Candice siempre había vivido en grandes ciudades, estaba acostumbrada a que los taxis pasaran en cantidad y sólo sea cuestión de levantar la mano para detener uno. Pero caminó cerca de 10 minutos y no pasaba nada. Empezó a maldecir entre dientes, ese maldito pueblo no tenía nada decente. Encima andaba con tacones, se iba a ir de cara en cualquier momento de puro renegar por la falta de taxi. "Tengo que llamar a Daniel y pedirle que nos mande un auto a cada una, no podemos seguir así", pensaba. Fue entonces cuando oyó el ruido de un auto acercándose detrás de ella y giró a ver, no importaba que no fuera un taxista, algún alma caritativa se apiadaría de ella. El auto fue deteniéndose, las fuertes luces delanteras la cegaron y no dejaban reconocer al conductor. "Idiota, ya te pondría una multa por payaso", pensó molesta cuando al fin el conductor se dejó ver. Y vaya desgracia... era Klaus Mikaelson.

Desgracia si, porque se enteró que era uno de los sospechosos criminales de Mystic Falls y casi se lo tira en el baño. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido antes quizá hubiera sido más inteligente y habría creado una especie de ambiente de tensión, de indirectas y esas cosas para acercarse lo suficiente. Quizá uno que otro beso pero nada más, ella no era como Claire, no se iba a acostar con él por información... jamás! Suficiente ya con tener que fingir con un posible criminal. Él bajó la ventanilla del auto y la quedó mirando con una media sonrisa bastante provocativo. Claro, la había cagado rotundamente con él, era lógico que quisiera terminar la ronda, pero no se lo iba a permitir.

- Perdida?

- No, me dieron ganas de caminar - dijo en tono irónico y siguió andando, por nada del mundo se subiría al auto con ese tipo... por más sexy que sea, por más que con sólo verlo haya sentido un ligero temblor en las piernas y el calor empezó a subir. Klaus también empezó a seguirla lentamente, ella fingía ignorarlo mientras sentía su penetrante mirada fija en ella, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

- A dónde vas?

- No te importa.

- Por qué tan agresiva? Pasó algo? - tuvo que calmarse, estaba trabajando, estaba en personaje, no podía hacer esas cosas y menos rechazar a un sospechoso.

- La idiota de mi prima que se largó a esa cosa llamada Grill sin esperarme - dijo aún si devolverle la mirada.

- Olvídate de eso, justo iba para allá así que puedo llevarte.

- Qué tiene de especial ese sitio?

- Nada, es un buen punto de reunión. No se puede pedir más - ella se detuvo, Klaus también paró el auto. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Si se subía a ese auto era sexo seguro, cosa que "de momento" no podía permitir por más ganas que tuviera.

- Está bien, voy. Pero no intentes nada estúpido, entendido? - advirtió. Klaus la miró y rió, pero qué rayos había sido tan gracioso?

- Hablas en serio?

- Muy en serio, no estoy de humor - y sin dejar la seriedad caminó hacia la puerta del copiloto, entró y se sentí a su lado.

- No parecía así en la tarde, cuando tú misma me condujiste hacia el sur - dijo en tono suave sin apartar las manos del timón y tampoco cortó el contacto visual con ella. Tenía que hablarlo? Sólo recordar esos dedos haciendo de las suyas en su intimidad y la forma en que en unos segundos la calentó como nadie.

- Tengo 17 años - "menor de edad, y si insistes con esto haré que te metan a la cárcel por abuso de menores", pensó intentando distraerse. Estaban a oscuras dentro de un cómo y lujoso auto, solos, totalmente solos y sin riesgos de ser vistos. No podía evitar desear que de nuevo lo hiciera. Se distrajo por unos segundos en los que según ella no quería pensar cuando sintió una de sus manos de Klaus bien apoyada en su rodilla desnuda.

- Por qué me mientes? - por un instante de quedó helada... rayos! acaso ya la conocía? Acaso ya había descubierto que era una agente encubierta?

- Cómo dices? - tampoco podía concentrarse en una buena actuación porque la mano de Klaus se había posicionado bien en su muslo debajo de la falda. Y en el fondo ella sólo quería que siga subiendo.

- No creas que te estoy acosando, si? Sólo escuché cuando mi hermano hablaba con tu prima y él lo repitió en voz alta, tienes 18.

- Eso no hace gran diferencia - intentó apartar esa mano de su muslo pero finalmente terminó dejando que siga subiendo. Se quedó sin respiración cuando uno de sus dedos se coló debajo de sus bragas y empezó a abrirse camino - no tenías derecho a seducirme.

- Si no querías ser seducida sólo bastaba con que me abofetees y yo me iba corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas - Candice abrió más sus piernas para dejarlo hacer lo que quería allá abajo. Suspiró, sus grandes dedos estaban debajo de sus bragas moviéndose como en el baño de mujeres de la estación Greyhound.

- Sólo tuve ganas - respondió con frescura. Quería gemir, arquear la espalda, apretar esa mano, pedirle más. Pero se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no inmutarse, no quería demostrarle lo excitada que estabas - y ya se me quitaron.

- Con tan poco te conformas? - movió sus dedos más rápido, estaba completamente mojada cuando sintió dos de ellos penetrarla. Entrecerró los ojos, creyó que se iba a destrozar la lengua de tanto morderla para que él no note que se estaba muriendo de placer.

- No tienes mucho que ofrecer, lamentablemente - dijo con burla y entonces él se detuvo. "Mierda...! qué te pasa? Sigue!", pensó escandalizada.

- En serio crees eso?

- Pues si - mintió al tiempo que él empezaba nuevamente a estimularla. Claro que no creía eso, ese hombre debía de ser una fiera en la cama, sólo recordar como la empotró contra la puerta y ya estaba que se iba en un orgasmo.

- Que hermosa mentirosa eres, tu cuerpo no está de acuerdo al parecer - había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta, estaba a punto de explotar ahí mismo, sus dedos se hundieron nuevamente en ella con facilidad mientras él se acercaba a apartar un mechón de sus cabellos y hablarle al oído - estás segura que quieres ir al Grill? No quieres ir a otro lado? - que propuesta para más tentadora. Si tan sólo no estuviera trabajando, si tan sólo él no fuera sospechoso de ser un criminal...

- No, quiero ir al Grill - se armó de valor como pudo y retiró su mano de ahí. Lo hizo lentamente, no quería obviamente pero tenía que hacerse la dura.. aunque no tanto - he venido con bragas además.

- Y eso qué?

- Dijiste que querías que viniera sin bragas, no estoy lista para complacerte - vaya, eso le quedó de lujo... de dónde le salían esas frases de mujerzuela? En realidad hasta había sonado bien. Klaus sonrió travieso, ella también aunque en ese momento no lo percibió.

- Entonces la señorita prefiere esperar al día del baile.

- Lo bueno se hace esperar - dijo muy creía, Klaus arrancó el auto. Aunque se muriera de ganas de hacerlo con él tenía que ponerse al menos analizar la situación.

- Si tú lo dices... - dijo poniendo el pie en el acelerador.

El dichoso "Mystic Grill" no estaba tan lejos en auto, supuso que a pie hubiera demorado mucho más. Tenía un amplio estacionamiento y a Klaus se le ocurrió dejar el auto en el lugar más oscuro y apartado. Ella estuvo a punto de bajar pero él se le adelantó para abrirle la puerta. "Por favor... después de que ha metido la mano hasta el fondo viene ahora a querer hacerse el caballero", pensó molesta. Y él la volvió a tomar de sorpresa. Apenas pudo lanzar un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió todo su cuerpo pegándola contra el auto y luego esos ardientes labios directo en su cuello a besarlo. Los gemidos que contuvo en el auto se le salieron ahí, podía sentir su miembro prisionero rozando insistentemente su intimidad. Ella se restregó contra él, le encantaba la sensación y quería más. Las semanas de abstinencia le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Al demonio con todo, quería hacerlo ahí mismo. Bajó su mano hacia el cinturón de Klaus y se los quitó, él llevó sus manos a su trasero y empezó a bajarle las bragas hasta hacerlas caer al piso, estaba deseando sentirlo dentro como nada en el mundo.

- Vamos... hazlo de una vez - pidió con voz anhelante.

- Creí que lo bueno se hacía esperar - pero qué rayos acababa de decir? Ah no! pero seguro ni era consciente de sus palabras o lo dijo sin querer verdad? Idiota! Lo apartó de inmediato, Klaus la quedó mirando sin comprender - pero qué...? - no pudo terminar de hablar pues Candice se hizo a un lado y le tiró una fuerte bofetada que se escuchó en todo el estacionamiento.

- Qué quisiste decir con eso? - preguntó molesta - qué soy una cualquiera? una fácil? - de hecho se había comportado así pero... no tenía por qué decírselo!

- No! Yo sólo... era un decir... - exclamó entre molesto y sorprendido mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla abofeteada - creí que no querías hacerlo aún, sólo eso... quería saber si querías jugar un poco o ir directo a la acción nada más!

- Oh si claro! Escúchame bien... anda olvidándote de esto oíste? Se acabó.

- Bueno, como quieras, tampoco te voy a rogar -ahora él también estaba molesto casi tanto como ella.

- Ni se te ocurra, además seguro que tienes a otras que te calienten - dijo totalmente irónica como queriéndole echar en cara que era un maldito mujeriego. Y no se le escapaba lo de esa tal Vicky sólo por milagro.

- Pues si - contestó molesto. Y casi sin poder evitarlo estuvo a punto de abofetearlo nuevamente pero él detuvo su mano con rapidez - ni te atrevas bonita, ya fue suficiente. Tienes razón, acá se acaba todo. No estoy para rogarle a una engreída.

- Vete al diablo! - hizo que la soltara y se acomodó la ropa, fue entonces cuando lo vio agacharse y recoger algo. Mierda, eran sus bragas. Ella estiró una mano para que se la diera pero él la apartó - oye! dame eso!

- Ni hablar, esto es mío.

- No me jodas! dame eso de una vez - pero Klaus sonrió burlón y se la metió al bolsillo trasero - eres un enfermo! mis bragas no son un maldito trofeo!

- Allá está el Grill - dijo señalando el local en tono burlón.

- No me vas a hacer andar sin ellas.

- Me la vas a tener que pedir con maneras - decía burlón y ella a punto de hacer una pataleta. Se puso a rabiar y rugió molesta.

- Púdrete! - dijo caminando hacia el Grill, ya ahí pediría un taxi. Entonces sintió que la seguía de cerca pero no se volteó a ver- déjame en paz!

- Estas bragas no se van a entregar solas... - bromeó. Pero en serio ella no estaba para bromas.

- No me interesa! anda búscate a otra que te caliente que a mi no vas a volver a tocarme!

- Me encanta que te hagas la difícil sabes?

- Pues te va a seguir gustando porque no vas a conseguir lo que quieres.

- Ya lo conseguí, está en mi bolsillo.

- Eres insoportable!

- Y tú serías perfecta si no fueras tan chillona - Candice se giró rápidamente y ahora ella lo cogió de sorpresa dándole con el bolso en el pecho.

- Ya déjame en paz infeliz! - intentó golpearlo nuevamente pero la detuvo.

- Ya basta Caroline, quieres hacerme un escándalo? - le dijo con seriedad.

- Pues si, quiero que todos se enteren que eres un...

- Un qué? Anda, dilo.

- Púdrete! - no quería seguir discutiendo, ella estaba golpeando como niña engreída cuando tenía todas las técnicas de lucha para dejarlo en el piso y con las manos atrás. Ya no soportaba más la situación, entró a Grill con él detrás de ella. Vio que en la barra estaba Claire rodeada de los mocosos sospechosos, que bien y rápido se relacionaba esta chica. Caminó hacia ella, su excursión había salido un asco y no quería estar ahí más tiempo. Vio de reojo que Klaus se sentó al otro lado de la barra, el muy desgraciado seguía acosándola!

- Hey! creí que ibas a quedarte en casa - le dijo Claire de lo más casual.

- Me aburrí - murmuró mientras intentaba mantener la compostura... qué haría con todos esos chicos alrededor y encima sin bragas?

- Oigan, ella es mi prima Caroline. Y ya la escucharon... se aburrió.

- Pues esperamos no te aburras más - por la foto de la ficha el que le habló era Tyler Lockwood. "Cerdo idiota... no te cansas de revolcarte con tu novia?", pensó rabiosa mientras sentía la lasciva mirada del chico que se enfocaba principalmente en sus pechos.

- Me cansé de llegar, sólo quiero un trago y adiós.

- Oh vamos, no seas así... acá la estamos pasando muy bien, verdad? - ese tal Kol habló. Tenía una bonita sonrisa, para que negarlo. Y seguro sería igual de insoportable que el hermano - quieres una cerveza? - preguntó amablemente.

- Un vodka...doble - terminó por decir.

- Uy... que malota - le dijo Claire en tono burlón.

- No estoy de humor para...

- Toma, el vodka doble - el chico de la barra se lo alcanzó con una amable sonrisa. Ese debía de ser el tal Matt.

- Gracias- tomó el vaso, iba a beber cuando notó que Kol hizo una seña discreta con la cabeza hacia la puerta principal, todos sus amigos giraron. Claire ni se inmutó, así que ella decidió imitarla.

- Ya venimos chicas, no se emborrachen sin nosotros - bromeó ese Tyler. Candice aprovechó para sentarse al lado de su compañera. El tal Matt abandonó la barra apenas vio todo el movimiento y se fue a la cocina al parecer. Los demás caminaron hacia la puerta, al cabo de unos segundos Claire sacó un espejo de su cartera.

- Esto me huele a intercambio - murmuró Claire mientras sacaba también el maquillaje - voy a hacer como si me retocara para mirar por el espejo, si quieres haces lo mismo.

-Buena idea - Candice imitó el gesto. Después de unos segundos de acomodar discretamente el espejo vio por una ventana que daba a la calle. Afuera estaban los tres chicos, Tyler parecía estar haciendo todo el trato con unos dos tipos que lucían mayores que ellos y tenían una pinta de presidiarios increíble. Entonces ya era seguro que en el Grill se hacían los intercambios sin descaro alguno. No vio muy bien, pero de la nada apareció Matt con una bolsa de papel, seguro había salido por la puerta posterior. Matt le dio la bolsa a Tyler, este recibió un sobre de uno de los tipos. Fue Kol quien abrió el sobre, seguro que ahí estaba el dinero. Kol asintió y entonces Tyler entregó la bolsa de papel con las drogas, apretón de manos y trato cerrado.

- Tenemos que seguir a esos dos - le dijo Candice seria. Su instinto de policía y justicia clamaba por detener a esos tipos que quien sabe a donde llevarían la droga, a quienes corromperían, que vidas arruinarían. No podía dejar que eso suceda.

- Oye, es nuestro primer día y ya quieres detenerlos? No será el primer intercambio.

- Vamos a dejar que haya otro? - preguntó de lo más indignada.

- Para el próximo ya sabremos quienes son esos tipos y que llevan, así Daniel se encarga de seguirles la pista, captas?

- Capto - ella tenía razón, iba a tener que aguantarse.

- Caroline, los chicos no tardan en volver. Puedes sonreír al menos?

- No sé como lo haces, en serio.

- Estoy trabajando querida.

- No voy a acostarme con ninguno de ellos, hasta un perro sería preferible

- Lo sé, pero a veces hay que hacerlo con su mierda - miró de reojo a Candice. Una vez más tenía que reconocer que sabía mucho del tema del trabajo encubierto y sus frases eran contundentes. Se tomó el vodka doble de un sorbo. Hora de trabajar entonces


	6. Capítulo 5: Conversaciones a solas

_HOLA HOLA! disculpen la demora =( me fui de viaje el fin de semana y recién regreso, no he tenido tiempo para nada! _

_BIEN! vamos a lo que nos compete! Hasta ahora hemos visto como van las primitas Forbes, pero cuál es el punto de vista de los Mikaelson? qué traman? qué opinan? Lo sabremos hoy! además del inicio de un nuevo misterio D:_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Conversaciones a solas**

_Soy la chica de tus sueños_

_Esto es amor real_

_Pero ya sabes lo que dicen de mí..._

_Esa chica es un problema(*)_

Parecía que los chicos iban a demorar un poco más en sus transacciones ilegales allá afuera. Candice se sentía frustrada, los delincuentes juveniles ahí y ella sin poder hacer un arresto. Pero Claire tenía razón, si querían llegar al fondo del asunto y agarrar a una mafia completa iba a tener que aguantarse y hacer el trabajo. Fue entonces que notó que su móvil estaba vibrando, al fijarse vio que Claire le había mandado un mensaje.

_"Comportarte un poco, tienes al Mikaelson mayor con la cuestión dura por ti, yo que tú aprovecho. Además no está nada mal. Si no te lo tiras tú me lo tiro yo"._

Eso decía el mensaje y no sabía que decir al respecto, así que optó por reír. Miró de reojo a Claire y ella también rio. Al final era mejor prestarse para el chiste que ponerse a renegar por todo lo que ella le decía. Y quizá tenía razón. Si quería podía sacar más información de ese Klaus, cómo exactamente? Ya vería la forma. Y quizá también eso de "sacar información" era la perfecta excusa para meterse con él sin que la otra se lo esté reprochando. También se puso a escribir un mensaje de respuesta que Claire leyó pronto.

_"Lo haré, descuida. Soy una profesional y haré lo que sea necesario para llegar al fondo de esto."_

Claire leyó y rio. En respuesta a eso escribió "Hasta el fondo quieres que te dé" y estalló en risas apenas Candice leyó el mensaje. Y fue en ese momento cuando los chicos llegaron de su pequeña transacción y las encontraron riendo de lo más animadas.

- Y ustedes? Parece que se la pasaron de maravilla - comentó Tyler. Apenas dijo eso Claire intentó parar de reír.

- Nada, sólo un viejo chiste - respondió Candice.

- Chiste interno, no entenderían - aclaró Claire restando importancia al tema - tampoco es que hayan demorado mil años. Llegan a la hora precisa para invitar otra ronda.

- Por supuesto, yo invito - anunció Tyler. Había algo de orgullo en su voz, o más bien "algo de creído", se dijo Candice. Este abrió la billetera y sacó un billete de 100 dólares. No le fue difícil a la chica darse cuenta que habían muchos más de esos billetes ahí. Demasiado para un adolescente de clase media - alta, incluso para el hijo del alcalde.

- Oh... la verdad es que no esperaba quedarme mucho tiempo.

- Por qué? Tienes algo que hacer? - le preguntó Kol. Ella lo miró un instante, le parecía un chico bastante simpático. Parecía ser el típico chico travieso e ingenioso del instituto. No lo conocía lo suficiente pero por esa manera de hablar que tenía y esa mirada, además de su actitud durante la transacción le decían que no era un simple peón en el grupo. Quizá él era la mano derecha de ese Tyler, quizá era el cerebro detrás de todo. Más le valía caerle muy bien.

- Lo siento - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta - pero es que... verás... no sé como explicarlo.

- Ha tenido una urgencia femenina - murmuró Claire pero los demás escucharon. Candice se mordió la lengua para no mandarla al carajo, pero era mejor que creyeran eso a que sospecharan que Klaus le había robado las bragas en el estacionamiento.

- Para la próxima sin falta - dijo media arrepentida y fingiendo estar avergonzada.

- No, no... descuida - contestó Stefan - vamos a hacer como que no escuchamos nada, lo dejamos para otra ocasión - le dijo amablemente.

- Gracias, cuiden a mi prima por favor. Que llegue a casa caminando por sí misma y no arrastrándose, sino Liz nos mata - dijo como si la sheriff fuera alguien de mucha confianza.

- Tranquila, acá nadie se aprovechará de la honra de la inocente Rebekah - bromeó Kol. Matt había llegado con unas bebidas que suponía eran la primera ronda. Candice estaba un poco confundida. Aparte de Tyler quien parecía ser el más altanero, los demás eran muy cordiales y educados. No esperarías que un chico de esos sea un comerciante de drogas, pero las apariencias suelen engañar.

Candice llamó a un taxi, mientras tanto aceptó una bebida. Y mientras tanto sentía la insistente mirada de Klaus sobre ella. Y le gustaba, sentía hasta ganas de ir hasta allá y pedirle que termine lo que empezó, que no había porque dejaras las cosas inconclusas. Pero calma, tenía orgullo y él de alguna manera lo había herido. Así que se iba a tener que esperar, el momento preciso llegaría y además eso de hacerse desear sería mejor. Una buena excusa y motivación para su trabajo claro, hacerlo con un hombre condenadamente sexy mientras seguía investigando. Dos pájaros de un tiro, calmaba sus "ganas" y resolvía un caso. Pero tenía que ir con cuidado "él" le había advertido en su nota que en Mystic Falls nadie era lo que parecía.

* * *

_Horas más tarde_

Klaus estaba frente a la chimenea. Eran casi las 3 am y no tenía nada especial que hacer, tampoco tenía sueño aunque sabía que lo mejor era ir a acostarse de una buena vez. Había tenido un día largo: retornar del viaje después de atender negocios, conocer a Caroline, intentar tener sexo con ella y sentirse frustrado y con el miembro adolorido de no poder descargarse y luego... nada. Ahí estaba, ya ni siquiera pensaba en como volver a intentarlo con ella, aunque por supuesto eso estaba dentro de sus planes a muy corto plazo. Había otras cosas más importantes que considerar. La mansión estaba en completo silencio cuando escuchó un auto estacionarse y al cabo de unos minutos la puerta principal se abrió. Era Kol y conforme se acercaba era cada vez más obvio el olor a alcohol.

- Has estado bebiendo - dijo sin mirarlo, estaba de espaldas a él inmóvil frente a la chimenea - ya hemos hablado sobre eso - el papel del hermano mayor que cuida del menor en el instituto no se le daba tan bien pero Kol ni nadie podía quejarse, lo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía aunque muchos piensen lo contrario.

- Lo sé, pero no podía rechazar la invitación.

- Esa chica...

- Rebekah ya está en casa, sana y salva. Descuida - un momento de silencio. Al fin Klaus se dio la vuelta para verlo.

- Y qué crees?

- No lo sé Klaus, se me hace sospechoso de que de pronto lleguen dos rubias sexys a la casa de la sheriff. Sobre todo después de "aquello".

- Crees que haya pedido refuerzos? Qué sean agentes encubiertas?

- Es muy probable. Son lindas, no lo niego. Además Rebekah bebe como adulta.

- Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Ya sabes. Adulta que sabe beber. Ya sabes cómo somos los chicos... - dijo relajado mientras se echaba al sofá - bebemos y bebemos y al carajo con todo. En cambio ella bebía si, pero con cuidado. No mezclaba, se tomaba el tiempo, sabía que pedir. No lo sé... se me hizo raro.

- Sólo puede ser una chica de mundo, estamos rodeados de pueblerinos Kol, que no se te olvide. Las chicas de ciudad de hoy en día son diferentes - Kol asintió, pero no parecía conforme - en verdad crees que son encubiertas, no?

- Mis sospechas son fuertes claro, me mantendré alerta y no dejaré que avancen.

- Al contrario, déjalas ser - Klaus sonrió y avanzó lentamente para sentarse al lado de su hermano. Había una botella de whisky y 4 vasos sobre la mesa de centro. Le sirvió un poco a Kol y él en cambio llenó su vaso hasta la mitad - si son agentes encubiertas lo descubriremos estando atentos. Si lo son dejaremos que hagan su trabajo, que recolecten buena información, la suficiente para que se confíen y crean que están a salvo. Por supuesto tiene que ser algo que no nos incrimine a nosotros -Kol asintió, también sonreía. Era genial tener un hermano mayor que pensar igual que él - y cuando llegue el momento nos encararemos de ellas.

- Si, me parece buena idea... - contestó Kol dando un sorbo a su trago - aún así me incomoda tener a esa gente cerca. Prefiero confirmarlo y sacarlas del camino lo más pronto posible.

- Está bien, voy a acelerar el proceso, así estamos más tranquilos. Te parece?

- Acelerar el proceso es... acostarte con Caroline mañana? - preguntó arqueando una ceja. Klaus lo miró serio un instante y luego soltó una risa.

- Si lo hago o no con ella no es algo que te interese. Ya tienes a la otra rubia que también está muy simpática, así que no te quejes.

- Yo sólo comentaba. Además tampoco creo que Rebekah sea de "esas". No lo sé... la noto más difícil. En cambio Caroline... bueno, te sacaste la lotería.

- No es mi culpa si mi hermano pequeño no aprendió nada de mi. Si o sabes cómo calentar a una mujer es tu problema, no el de ella.

- Eso fue cruel - bromeó Kol - pero ya veré que hacer con ella. Es muy linda, ya hasta me cae bien. Y eso que nadie de este maldito pueblo sirve para amigo.

- Hablando de eso... como va todo con Elena? - Kol miró su vaso y removió el poco alcohol que le quedaba. Se formó una suave sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa hasta un poco malévola.

- Muy bien... perfectamente. Lo de Jeremy fue un golpe de suerte, ahora anda sensible y resentida. Si los arcanos me acompañan, en pocos días sabré quien es su proveedor - Klaus asintió. Desde que entraron al negocio lo único que habían querido saber es quien era el que proveía a la organización de los ingredientes para las drogas. Sólo que ellos aún no lo decían y ahora los hermanos tenían que recurrir a otros métodos no tradicionales.

- Cómo estás tan segura de que ella lo sabe?

- Se hace la inocente, pero conoce del negocio tan bien como los Salvatore. Así que el nombre del proveedor saldrá pronto y él será nuestro. Podremos serrucharlos cuando queramos.

- Eso suena perfecto - le dijo Klaus correspondiendo la sonrisa malévola - sabes? Hasta me siento culpable de usar a mi hermano pequeño para el negocio.

- No me usas. Me gusta el negocio. Atrévete a sacarme y hago mi propia empresa - bromeó.

- Y lo demás? Ya está concluido?

- La información que puede darme Bonnie Bennet ya me es irrelevante. Ya saqué todo lo que pude de su padre... pero bueno, supongo que tendré que seguir manteniendo las apariencias con ella si queremos apoderarnos de todo.

- Y yo que pensé que de verdad te gustaba la chica...

- Claro que me gusta, pero los negocios y los gustos van aparte. Eso me lo enseñaste... en realidad no me enseñaste nada, sólo sigo tu impecable ejemplo - bromeó.

- Muy gracioso. Dicho así parece que convivieras con un monstruo.

- Y la idea no era esa?

- No sé de que me hablas, sólo intento ser yo mismo - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Como sea, me incomoda que quieran meterse en nuestros asuntos de pronto.

- No sé como estás tan seguro que son infiltradas, pero ya te dije que lo voy a averiguar. Has visto muchas películas de policías.

- Tienes razón, normalmente las agentes de policía no son tan sexys.

- Son chicas lindas, no lo niego - dijo Klaus mientras terminaba de beber - si es verdad, el comisario que las mandó tiene buen cerebro. Nadie podría sospechar de unas chicas tan bellas, distraen a cualquiera.

- Te distraen a ti? - fue una pregunta media en serio. Klaus bebió de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba en su vaso - quiero decir...

- Sé lo que quieres decir Kol. Y lo que haga con mi vida es mi problema. Estoy en este maldito pueblo para trabajar y sacarle el mayor provecho, no para salir en serio con ninguna chiquilla simpática - Kol, quien casi nunca se ponía serio, cambio de semblante inmediatamente. Quizá no debió tocar "ese tema". Sabía lo dedicado que era para Klaus. Pero quizá era la bebida... si, quizá se le pasó un poco la mano en el Grill con los chicos, porque tenía ganas de decir cosas que no se atrevería a decir estando sobrio a Klaus.

- Es como si no quisieras saber nada de tomar en serio a las mujeres que se cruzan en tu camino.

- Intento mantenerme firme en mi objetivo, Kol. No descansaré hasta que eso se cumpla - estaba serio. Un poco más y acabaría gritándole y diciendo tonterías inútiles como "reduciré tus comisiones" o algo así.

- Y eso qué?

- Que desde lo que pasó con Michelle no se te ha dado la gana de seguir adelante - sabía que fue un error mencionar ese nombre. Klaus se puso de pie, estaba muy serio.

- Vete a dormir de una maldita vez.

- No eres mi padre Klaus, me duermo a la hora que quiero.

- Bien, entonces déjame en paz y basta de hablar estupideces. Ah! y no vuelvas a mencionar a Michelle jamás, me entiendes?

- Ella era...

- Cállate - dijo entre dientes - vamos a olvidar esto. Tú te encargas de Rebekah, yo de Caroline. Fin de la discusión

Klaus se fue rápidamente de la sala hacia su despacho. Kol suspiró y aprovechó la ausencia del hermano mayor para servirse más whisky. No es que tuviera la mejor de las relaciones de hermano con Klaus, más que todo eran buenos colegas. Bebían juntos, hablaban de mujeres, él lo cubría y también ayudaba. Podía ser joven y nuevo en todo eso, pero notaba que aunque todos lo habían superado y asumido finalmente, Klaus no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En lo que le pasó. Era como si la vida de Klaus se dividiera en antes y después del suceso de Michelle. Desde aquello, Klaus no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Suspiró, tampoco quería gastarse toda la noche pensando en los problemas de Klaus que la verdad no tenían porque interesarle. Sólo esperaba que no interfieran en sus objetivos a corto plazo. Planes en los que se incluía "conocer a fondo" a esas dos primas.

Al cabo de unos minutos Klaus escuchó los pasos de Kol en la escalera quien aparentemente al fin se iba a dormir. Pero la conversación lo había dejado sin ganas de hacer lo mismo. Había estado en silencio todo el rato sentado en su escritorio. Michelle. Tuvo que nombrarla? Cerró la puerta de su despacho con llave y luego sacó otra más de su bolsillo. Era una llave pequeña, una llave de algún cajón. Un cajón oculto dentro de otro más grande. Uno donde sólo estaban sus cosas personajes, objetos y recuerdos que ni Kol había visto. Y lo abrió. Un ligero temblor le recorrió el cuerpo. No debía hacer eso... se supone que tenía que dejarlo atrás. Klaus se puso de pie y encendió el equipo de sonido. Buscó entre todos sus discos, puso uno y le dio "play" a la canción. No tenía por qué escucharla, ya suficiente tortura iba a ser. Volvió a sentarse en el escritorio mientras la suave música empezaba a sonar. Era esa la canción. Su canción. No, la canción de ella.

Abrió el cajoncito y sacó un cuadro. Era una simple, lo importante era la foto. Una joven delgada de bellos ojos azules, rubia y de lacios cabellos lo miraba y le sonreía. Le sonreía desde el más allá mientras la música seguía hermosa y torturante. Una melodía que él se sabía de memoria y hasta se atrevió a pronunciar en voz alta mientras, sin darse cuenta, sus dedos acariciaban suavemente el rostro de la joven sobre el vidrio del cuadro.

- Michelle... ma belle...

* * *

Quién es Michelle? D: muajajajaja


	7. Capítulo 6: Michelle

_Hola... otra vez! D: hoy tendremos un capi en el cual se empieza a esbozar una historia dramática u.u (exagerada XD) en la que Klaus está involucrado y que tiene todo que ver con la presencia de los Mikaelson ahi... D: capítulo de FUERTES INSINUACIONES DE REVELACIONES! (porque aún no revelo nada XD)_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Michelle**

Michelle, ma belle.

These are words that go together well

My Michelle.

_Michelle fue una hermosa y joven mujer. Una tonta idealista que no se cansó de perseguir la verdad hasta que la realidad del cruel mundo le dio en la cara y la sacó de él. Una estúpida que creyó que podía cambiar el mundo con sus actos. Al menos así pensaba él a veces en medio de la rabia por haberla perdido. Pero también fue la mujer más dulce del mundo, inocente, tierna, inteligente, preciosa y valiente que conoció jamás. Michelle también fue de lejos, la persona que más amó e idolatró en todo el mundo._

I love you, I love you, I love you.

That's all I want to say.

_El día que conoció a Michelle se había pasado toda la mañana escuchando The Beatles. Tenía que culpar a papá por eso, le había inculcado el gusto por esa banda desde que tenía memoria y justamente ese día se le había antojado escuchar una "maratón". En realidad todos en la familia eran Beatlemaniacos, así que nadie podía reprocharle nada. Todo el día había esperado ese momento, ir a hacer esa visita y conocerla. Le habían dicho que era muy linda. Llevaba meses esperando que ella llegara, en casa habían planeado todo para eso, él mismo había escogido algunos de los regalos. No sabía mucho de ella, sólo que iba a llegar en unos meses y que sería muy linda. Cuando despertó por la mañana se enteró de que ella ya había llegado al mundo y que pronto iría a casa. No quiso esperar, se adelantó para conocerla. Durante todo el camino se la pasó cantando varias canciones de The Beatles, pero la de "Michelle" se le había pegado especialmente._

_Le indicaron el camino, él caminaba de lo más tranquilo. Estaba algo emocionado, la espera había sido larga. Cuando abrió la puerta aún estaba cantando parte del coro de la canción. __"Michelle... ma belle... These are words that go together well... __My Michelle". Se quedó en silencio, la habitación estaba en penumbras pero aún así la vio. Al principio no pudo distinguir bien su rostro, así que se aventuró a avanzar despacio. Estaba al lado de mamá, estaba descansando aún y tenía los ojos cerrados. Él era muy joven aún... demasiado joven, casi un niño. Y ella era tan pequeña, tan frágil... le pareció un pequeño y dulce ángel. Mamá le pidió que se acerque, él siguió avanzando con lentitud hasta que al fin estuvo muy cerca de ella. Y entonces abrió los ojos. Se asustó por haberla despertado, pero el susto pasó pronto porque los ojos de esa criatura eran preciosos. Azules. Y parecía que lo miraba fijamente, se quedó paralizado. Luego de unos segundos ella sonrió y él también lo hizo sin darse cuenta. Era preciosa._

_- Te presento a Michelle - le dijo mamá con voz suave - no es linda?_

_- Michelle... cómo la canción? - preguntó sonriente._

_- Te gusta? - asintió._

_- Cuándo me va a hablar?_

_- Cuando te tenga confianza - le dijo._

_Y vaya que se la tuvo. Sólo se tuvieron el uno al otro. Cuando sus padres murieron Michelle estuvo ahí para él, y aunque ella también sufría, le enseñó a ser fuerte. Decir que la había querido mucho era decir muy poco de su relación. Decir que la había amado con todas sus fuerzas y adorado a morir era lo más aproximado que podría decirse sobre lo que sintió por ella. Sólo vivía para agradarle a ella. Para impresionarla, para darle regalos, para engreírla, para apoyarla, para hacerla sentir la mujer más querida del mundo. Desde el primer momento que la tuvo entre sus brazos, tan tierna y frágil, tan suave y preciosa... desde ese momento la amó con locura. La amó desde el instante en que ella abrió sus ojos para verlo, nadie la amó tanto como él. Le dolía estar lejos, le dolía dejarla sola un tiempo. Le dolía saber que ella sufría por el trabajo que él tenía, por los riesgos que tenía que pasar. Cuando regresaba de sus pequeños "viajes de negocio" ella lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba entre sus brazos dando gracias al cielo por estar de vuelta, por estar vivo._

_Él sabía que ser quien era y su trabajo eran todo un riesgo que tenía que correr. Más que miedo por su vida, tenía miedo de morir de pronto en alguna pelea y dejarla sola en el mundo. Porque no había nadie que la quisiera, adorara y cuidara como él. Pero se distrajo. Michelle también tenía un trabajo arriesgado. Periodista de investigación. Y para cuando se dio cuenta ella se había metido con los que no debía. Había sacado a la luz que era mejor dejar ocultas, cosas que le correspondían a la policía. Y como era sólo una joven periodista..._

_Michelle, my belle._

_Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,_

_Très bien ensemble._

* * *

Esa mañana también sonaba aquella canción. No era por darle el gusto a su jefe claro, es que a ella le gustaba. A pesar de que sabía que era mejor cambiar la canción cuando Klaus estaba cerca porque sino se pondría de malhumor. Rose conocía algo de la historia de Klaus y Michelle, una historia de la que Kol le había pedido tenga mucho cuidado en mencionar, una historia que nadie en Mystic Falls sabía, para ellos el único hermano de Klaus era Kol, no tenían idea de su familia. Y hablado de Kol... ahí estaba él. Lo vio llegar a lo lejos con esa sonrisa tan linda que lo caracterizaba. "Calma... que es sólo un chico", dijo haciéndose la distraída. Kol podía tener cara de niño, pero en lo que a otras "cuestiones" se refiere le ganaba a muchos adultos. Y lo decía alguien a quien se le había olvidado que no se tenía que acostar con el hermano del jefe.

- Mi amor - le dijo de manera poética - tan temprano en la oficina?

- Y tú no deberías estar en la escuela?

- Debería. Por desgracias estás hablando con una persona a la que no le importan los estudios.

- Porque de todas maneras pasará el año.

- Que ni se le ocurra a Shane desaprobarme - Rose suspiró y volvió a ordenar papeles. No tenía idea de si Klaus estaba enterado de que su administradora había tenido un pequeño desliz con su hermano, pero estaba casi seguro que si. Esos dos se cubrían todo, era muy cómplices y no le sorprendería que Klaus lleve a Kol a su primera orgía... si es que ya no lo hizo.

- Kol, hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Hay algunos "problemas". Así que por favor...

- Por favor... cierro la puerta y nosotros... - apoyó sus manos en el escritorio y la miró fijamente con esa sonrisa "desbragante". Ella tragó saliva, era obvio que había enrojecido.

- Nosotros nada Kol, tienes a muchas a quien follar, no te obsesiones conmigo.

- Oh no claro... nada que te incomode. Pero me vas a decir acaso que no te gustó? - preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Me gusta saber que mis mujeres están satisfechas - Rose soltó una carcajada y él frunció el ceño molesto - no he hecho ningún chiste.

- Tus mujeres? en serio? Kol por favor...

- Ya sé, ya sé... estamos trabajando.

- Si, y porque estamos trabajando tengo que seguir siendo la mejor amiga de Damon Salvatore y escuchar sus confesiones mientras tú consuelas a su dolida amante. Ambos tenemos un mismo objetivo y no lo voy a arruinar. Sabes que Damon te detesta.

- No es mi culpa ser tan sexy - dijo con descuido

_I want you, I want you, I want you._

_I think you know by now_

_I'll get to you somehow._

_Until I do I'm telling you so_

_You'll understand._

La música seguía corriendo. Kol se había quedado en silencio cuando se dio cuenta. Bajó un poco la mirada. Claro, claro... a él también le había afectado. Debería ser más cuidadosa con los Mikaelson y sus secretos más sensibles.

- Deberías cambiarla...

- Me gusta.

- Tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

- Demasiado tarde - como siempre que Klaus llegaba a la oficina a ver como iba todo, lo hacía demasiado rápido. Rose dijo eso casi en un susurro, para que Klaus no escuchara. Entró en la oficina y se quedó quieto casi al final de la canción.

_I will say the only words I know that_

_You'll understand, my Michelle._

- Cambia eso - Rose no dijo nada, igual ya había terminado. Mejor apagó el reproductor, de momento - y tú no deberías estar en la escuela?

- Quedé en pasar por Elena - informó como si nada hubiera pasado - nos saltaremos una clase - Klaus asintió. Rose sabía que de momento no había nada más importante que robarles el negocios a los Salvatore y socios, así que le permitía lo que sea a Kol con tal que apoye.

- Y no estás tarde?

- Me estás echando fuera?

- Esperen... antes de que se pongan a discutir - interrumpió Rose - hay algo que tienen que saber.

- Dilo - pidió Klaus. Rose no sabía si ese humor de mierda que tenía ese día era por culpa de la canción o si simplemente había amanecido así, pero no estaba para aguantar eso.

- Te calmas, primero - dijo con firmeza - y luego si quieres, hablamos - Klaus suspiró molesto. Era muy difícil ponerlo en su lugar, pero ella tampoco se dejaba pisotear. Por algo ella era su administradora.

- Bien... ya me calme. Ahora... decías? - dijo en un tono "más amable".

- Alguien quitó los micrófonos de la casa de la sheriff. Supongo que ella misma lo notó - apenas dijo eso notó que el rostro de los Mikaelson cambiaba. No supo expresar bien que era, pero parecía sorpresa mezclada con incredulidad - pasa algo?

- A qué hora se quitaron? - le preguntó Kol.

- No lo sé, siguieron grabando casi todo el día. Quiero decir, los han sacado y los han tirado para otro lado. A la basura. No los apagaron para que no podamos definir la hora.

- Muy inteligente... - dijo Klaus pensativo.

- Qué creen que pasó? - preguntó.

- Te lo dije - respondió Kol mirando a su hermano - han sido esas dos.

- Pudo haber sido la sheriff. Nosotros ni siquiera pusimos eso, sino el inútil de Tyler. Quizá los puso en un sitio demasiado obvio. Y la sheriff es astuta, con ella no se juega.

- Por supuesto, por eso mandó a traer dos agentes encubiertas.

- Qué! - exclamó Rose - encubiertas? cómo? cuándo llegaron? desde cuándo lo saben?

- Son sólo dos sobrinas de la sheriff que han venido a vivir acá - explicó Klaus - y a Kol se le ha metido a la cabeza que son agentes encubiertas. Llegaron ayer.

- Suena lógico pensarlo pero... no, no lo creo. La sheriff es inteligente, no tendría el valor. Además Klaus tiene razón, pudo haber sido ella misma. Iban a llegar las sobrinas, arreglaba la casa y vio objetos extraños... los sacó. Listo.

- Tyler los colocó bien - le dijo Kol molesto - le di un manual que saqué "de internet" de técnicas de espionaje.

- Ese tipo no sabe ni leer un manual, dudo mucho que haya seguido las instrucciones, apuesto a que al final hizo lo que le dio la gana - concluyó Rose - en serio Kol, no sé porque te amargas.

- Ya lo dije, se le ha metido en la cabeza que esas dos son encubiertas. No es que no sea sospechoso claro, lo es. Pero tampoco voy a estar pendiente de todo lo que hacen, como si quisiera que me descubran.

- Como sea, yo trabajaré en descubrirlas, ya verás - le dijo Kol. Y Rose notó que eso era una resolución, no estaba pidiendo permiso y no iba a hacer caso así le obligaran.

- Esto queda entre nosotros - les dijo Klaus mirando a ambos - no quiero que ninguno de los de afuera siquiera sospeche que ellas pueden ser encubiertas. Recuerden para que estamos acá.

- Si... - murmuró Rose. Claro que sabía porque Klaus la había mandado a llamar desde lejos para que trabaje con él en ese pueblo perdido. Para apoderarse del negocio de los padres de ese lugar... y para vengarse por supuesto. Aunque eso era más personal, tanto que ni lo mencionaba, y ni ella ni Kol lo decían. Pero Rose sabía bien que de alguna manera que ella no sabía todos los negocios sucios de Mystic Falls se relacionaban con lo que le pasó a la inocente de Michelle.

- Bien, entonces a trabajar. Tú a recoger a Elena - le dijo a Kol - y tú Rose, ven a mi oficina. Tenemos que hablar sobre la próxima carga - ella asintió. Kol de muy mala gana salió para ir a hacer lo que le tocaba, ella tomó su agenda y caminó detrás de Klaus. Por supuesto, él se refería a la nueva carga ilegal que estaba por llegar a Mystic Falls. Una carga que contenía los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar la droga sintética responsable de que Claire y Candice estuvieran ahí. Klaus se sentó en su escritorio, ella al frente.

- Muy bien Klaus... vamos a lo que nos compete - él asintió - esas dos nuevas son rubias, no?

- Por qué rayos me preguntas eso? - dijo "fastidiado".

- Por favor, todos saben que las rubias son la debilidad de los hermanitos Mikaelson - la fusiló con la mirada. Más bien fue como una bazooka. Quizá no debió mencionar eso de las rubias porque Michelle también fue rubia.

- No digas tonterías.

- Como quieras. Entonces, lo son?

- Si - contestó medio molesto - para qué quieres saberlo?

- Para no hacer nada sospechoso si veo a dos rubias sexys en las calles. Y ya se las repartieron?

- Rose! basta quieres? - le dijo exasperado - creí que estábamos aquí para hablar de negocios, no de esas tonterías.

- Como quieras. Cielo santo... no entiendo que te ha dado hoy, tienes un humor que es para mandarte a la mierda en una.

- Ese es asunto mío Rose. Y antes que lo preguntes. No, no tiene que ver con ninguna rubia... al menos no con las nuevas rubias - ajá. Ahí estaba la respuesta. Era por Michelle. Algo le había hecho recordarla por la noche y por eso había estado así. Habían dos formas que afectaban a Klaus en cuanto a Michelle. Una era una tristeza profunda que lo hundía por horas, a veces días. Se ponía así cuando pensaba en que no pudo hacer nada por salvarla. Y otra era ese enojo e irritación insoportable, que contestaba todo con brusquedad y contagiaba el mal humor a todos. Esos eran los días en que pensaba en ella con amargura, que culpaba a Michelle por haber sido tan ingenua, y cuando pensaba en los que le hicieron aquello. Al parecer estaba en esos días.

- Olvidémonos de ese asunto entonces. La carga la van a recibir el señor Bennet y Damon Salvatore.

- Ya sabes donde?

- No lo han querido revelar. Ya sabes que cambian de lugar cada que pueden, pero si Kol logra averiguar algo con Elena quizá tengamos al fin una pista de los proveedores.

- Espero que si... que hoy sea al fin la noche - dijo pensativo. Llevaban tiempo trabajando en robarles el negocio, pero lo de sus proveedores lo tenían muy oculto.

* * *

Kol odiaba hacer ese trabajo. No le gustaban las no - rubias. Y Bonnie era no - rubia, pero aún así le caía bien porque era una linda persona a pesar de que su padre fuera un narco de mierda. Y la otra, Elena, esa también era no-rubia. A diferencia de Bonnie, esta si era un poco zorra. Si con Bonnie había evitado el sexo, parecía que no le iba a quedar otra que tirarse a Elena si las cosas seguían así, ya que la chica estaba pidiendo a gritos alguien que la consuele. A veces se levantaba por las mañanas, se miraba al espejo y pensaba como siendo tan sexy y tan joven había caído en ese círculo vicioso de seducción e intrigas. No iba a culpar a Klaus, él se metió en eso por voluntad propia, nadie lo obligó.

Tocó la bocina frente a la puerta de la casa de Elena. Desde la muerte de Jeremy estuvo muy sensible, así que decidió aprovechar de eso para ser el buen amigo que la acompañe, Klaus también se prestó a eso contratándola como su "asistente" por las tardes, así él tendría más contacto con Elena. Tenían conocimiento de que la chica asistió junto con Damon en varias oportunidades a los sitios donde recepcionan "la materia prima", así que ya que no había podido sacar nada del padre de Bonnie ni de Damon, Elena terminaba siendo la mejor opción. Aunque claro, era peligroso confiar en alguien que se ama a escondidas al hermano de su "novio" Stefan.

Elena salió de casa. Sonreía a medias, parecía estar algo animada. No podía culparla de nada, en realidad no era su culpa haber nacido en un pueblo donde todos parecían estar involucrados a los negocios turbios del mayor Lockwood. Ella entró al auto, le saludó con un beso en la mejilla... en realidad muy cercano a sus labios. Iban a pasar el día juntos en la casa del lago. Igual a...? Sexo por supuesto. Y que conste que ella fue quien lo sugirió, pero por su parte haría lo imposible para evitarlo. Ya entre lágrimas ella le había contado sobre "esos malditos negocios" que terminaron matando a su hermano. Que no debió confiar en los Salvatore, que por culpa de ellos ya no tenía a Jeremy. Eso era cierto, aunque aún ni a él le quedaba claro quien era el real responsable de la muerte de ese chico, nadie quería asumir la culpa.

- Va a ser un buen día, vas a ver - le dijo Kol mientras arrancaba el auto.

- Claro... gracias por acompañarme - le sonrió. La verdad es que sentía algo de culpa por aprovecharse de la situación de esa chica, pero no le quedaba de otra. Cuando pensaba en los beneficios a obtener se le iban todas las ganas de echarse atrás.

- Será un placer - no, claro que no. Un placer sería tener a esa rubia llamada Caroline sentada en sus piernas... o mejor dicho, echada en una cama con las piernas abiertas y él al medio. Eso si sería placer. Sabía que Klaus se sentía atraído por ella, sexualmente hablando... bueno, él también. Pero había tenido que disimular un poco ya que tenía otro asunto con Rebekah. Aunque era algo diferente, Rebekah le había gustado en un sentido "más profundo". Era el tipo de persona que quisiera conocer mejor e involucrarse profundamente. Por desgracia tenía "novia" y no podía dejarla aún, no podía darse ese lujo. Aunque Rebekah bueno... era muy hermosa. Podía pasarse horas pensando en besarla, en quitarle despacio la ropa, en posar sus labios en su suave piel, en recorrerla toda, en escuchar sus gemidos por todo lo alto y...

- Kol cuidado! - exclamó Elena. Se distrajo y casi choca con un poste. Ok, tenía que tener más cuidado en sus fantasías con las rubias primas Forbes.

- Lo siento, no sé en que estaba pensando... - se excusó con una sonrisa y gesto culpable. Elena lo olvidó en el acto.

- Sólo ten más cuidado... no quiero que el día de arruine. De verdad necesito despejarme de todo esto.

- Me imagino...

Si claro, todos necesitan algo. Él necesitaba un trío con las primas Forbes, necesitaba averiguar los puntos de recepción de mercadería, necesitaba terminar con Bonnie. Y ahora eso.

* * *

Pronto sabremos más de Michelle, quien es y que pasa acá D:

Gracias por seguir el fic 3 y Si quieren pueden seguir a esta little noobster por Twitter y tumblr con el mismo username XD


	8. Capitulo 7: Muy cerca

**Holaaaaaaaaa :D se me pasó postear una semana lalalalalala estuve ocupada, no la verdad es que si se me pasó XDD**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Muy cerca**

_Regla número uno, tienes que divertirte_

_Pero chica, cuando hayas perdido, tienes que ser la primera en huir_

_Regla número dos, no te encariñes demasiado_

_A alguien que puedes perder_

_Así que déjame contarte(1)_

El primer día en la escuela fue mejor de lo que esperaron. Como ya se habían asegurado en conocer y ser "amigas" de los populares se podría decir que tenían una buena parte ganada. Aunque Claire no estaba muy segura de eso, una cosa era conocer a unos adolescentes calenturientos a los que se les levanta el muerto por unas rubias sexys, y otra era conocer a las novias de estos chicos que obviamente las verían como una amenaza. "Lo mejor será pegarse a los solteros", le dijo esa noche Claire a Candice en la habitación. Matt por ejemplo, era soltero y al parecer no habrían problemas. Y ese Stefan al que le estabas buscando novia, al menos parecía ser una buena alternativa. Claro que la idea era despistar a las novias acercándose a esos dos, porque los verdaderos obejtivos eran Tyler y Kol. Y Klaus por supuesto, Candice había insistido en que "ese no se nos puede escapar", lo que Claire interpretó como "se lo va a tirar si o si".

Al llegar a la escuela el primero en saludarlas fue Stefan, luego apareció Tyler acompañado por esa tal Hayley, que al parecer de Claire, era casi tan zorra como parecía en la foto. Como era de esperarse, la chica las miró con desconfianza, más aún al ver que ya habían conocido a "su novio" sin ella presente. Y lo peor es que quizá si había mucho que temer de su parte porque Tyler no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Candice, bastante descarado en realidad, no disimuló para nada.

- ¿Y Kol? - preguntó Candice mientras andaban por el pasillo. Le era un poco confuso tener que hacerla de adolescente, aunque conforme pasaron los minutos se fue sintiendo más cómoda. Ese ambiente le recordaba a sus años de instituto donde ella, como era de esperarse, fue la chica más popular y aclamada. Y al parecer tendría que ejercer la misma labor ahí, así que todo bien.

- Ni idea - respondió Tyler - creo que no va a venir hoy.

- ¿Y Elena? - ahora preguntó Hayley - sé que está un poco mal después de lo de Jer... será que hoy le toca terapia?

- Seguro... - murmuró Stefan. Claire y Candice intercambiaron miradas. Si, claro. Terapia. "Terapia de sexo intensivo debe estar teniendo", pensó Claire con desagrado. Que falten Kol y Elena era demasiada coincidencia, así que habría que indagar un poco para llegar a la respuesta que para ella era casi obvia - ya tendrán tiempo de conocerla - le dijo Stefan a Claire con una media sonrisa. La chica asintió, se notaba que a pesar de pertenecer a una sarta de criminales juveniles tenía sentimientos.

- Bonnie llega en una semana - agregó Hayley aunque nadie le había preguntado - será genial estar todos juntos de nuevo. Los seis - remarcó bien eso último. Las rubias policías entendieron... ellas no estaban invitadas.

- Oye no seas así... - le dijo Tyler en tono de reproche - si Matt también puede ir.

- Idiota, es sólo parejas.

- Pues... no lo sé, pero creo que le gusta cierta rubia... - comentó en voz alta, se pararon en seco y miraron a las dos chicas.

- Bueno... ¿cuál es de las dos? - preguntó Claire siguiendo el juego - porque acá hay dos rubias, a menos que Matt esté interesado en un trio - bromeó, rieron con ella los entes masculinos presentes, porque lo que era Hayley seguía con mala cara.

- ¿Ustedes no deberían ya estar en clases? - la voz las tomó por sorpresa, pero apenas las dos vieron quien era hicieron lo posible por disimular su sorpresa. Era el director Shane, sospechoso de ser cómplice de la mafia de tráfico de drogas por dejar que se comercialice en la escuela como si nada, quizá con todo el dinero que entraba debía de recibir una jugosa bonificación de Tyler y sus amigos.

-Ya estamos en camino - dijo Tyler de mala gracia. Entonces el director posó la mirada en ambas y fue verdaderamente incómodo... mucho en realidad. Eran ya mujeres adultas haciéndose pasar por adolescentes pero no les gustó para nada sentir esa mirada lasciva sobre ellas. Demasiado descarada para su gusto, descarada y desagradable. Candice pensó que en nada se comparaba a lo que sentía cuando Klaus la miraba, era diferente. Era como si ese tal Shane no sólo las estuviera violando con la mirada, sino que también estuviera teniendo en ese momento las fantasías más asquerosas y perversas que nadie con dos dedos de frente se atrevería a hacer.

- ¿Y estas dos nuevas señoritas son...? - preguntó sonriente, ellas trataron de disimular su incomodidad de la mejor manera posible.

- Sobrinas de la sheriff Forbes - le dijo Candice.

- Oh si... ya recuerdo. Pasen más tarde a mi oficina, las mandaré a llamar... una por una - Claire hasta sintió nauseas. Que asco de tipo, esperaba no tener que hacer siquiera un pequeño acercamiento con él porque no lo soportaba.

- Claro, pasaremos luego - agregó Claire. Shane se quedó mirándola un rato más, era verdaderamente incómodo.

- Vayan a clases - dijo finalmente y caminó alejándose de ellos. Parecía que a los otros no les afectaba mucho esa actitud, quizá hasta ya estaban acostumbrados a eso.

- Tenemos clase de geografía, ¿y ustedes? - les preguntó Stefan.

- Historia - dijo Claire. Si, historia con ese Alaric, quizá podría averiguar algo, era más fácil sacar información de los opositores.

- También tengo geografía - les dijo Candice, Daniel había distribuido bien los cursos que llevaría cada una y a Candice le tocaba de momento vigilar de cerca las conversaciones del grupete.

- Pues vamos - Stefan le sonrió, ella correspondió. Otro más que entraba a la lista de personajes implicados con "el beneficio de la duda".

- Ya entro a clases, primero voy al baño - avisó Candice.

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo - Claire se fue para donde se suponía estaba su salón de clases.

Todos siguieron su camino, Candice se fue rápidamente hacia el baño. Ese trabajo ya no le estaba gustando nada. Estaba acostumbrada a intimidar a los criminales y sospechosos con su autoridad, a ese maldito de Shane ya lo hubiera puesto en su sitio, a esos idiotas delincuentes juveniles ni hablar, todos podrían estarla maldiciendo desde las rejas. Pero soportar toda esa mierda junta era algo que iba a tener que aprender. Se retocó un poco el maquillaje, era hora de ir a clases, ya había sonado la campana. Salió rápidamente del baño y por andar tan rápido no se dio cuenta al cruzar el pasillo que alguien iba en el mismo camino y terminaron chocando. Ya se iba a disculpar, después de todo la distraída había sido ella, pero...

- ¿Tú? - indignada total. Y él acababa de reconocerla, la miró y sonrió de esa forma que la volvía loca - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿estás siguiéndome o qué?

- Tengo cosas mejores que hacer, Caroline - su nombre en sus labios sonaba delicioso. Ese acento que tenía la iba a dejar muerta algún día.

- Pues no parece - contestó de lo más insolente. Era una suerte que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo en ese momento.

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses de mi, creo que ya dejaste bien claro eso la noche anterior - Caroline resopló molesta, ¿qué quería que piense? Le había robado las bragas! casi se la tira en el estacionamiento, la provoca, la calienta y después la trata como la mierda. Por supuesto que tenía derecho a pensar putadas de él!

- Si, eso ya lo sé. Y tú aunque lo niegues sé que tienes la clara intención de molestarme.

- No, sólo entre al baño. Tengo una reunión con el director Shane.

- Oh claro! son igual de enfermos, supongo que son los mejores amigos! - ok, eso se le escapó. Fue una gran imprudencia de su parte pues Klaus la quedó mirando seriamente.

-¿Qué dices?

- Nada... sólo lo que he escuchado - respondió algo nerviosa. Esa noche llamaría a Daniel a decirle que no servía para ese trabajo.

- No lo creo. ¿Él te está molestando ya? - "molestando ya". Así que la fama de pedófilo era bien conocida por todo el mundo, se preguntaba entonces porque no se habían organizado para sacarlo de la escuela.

- No, nada de eso... sólo me contaron que es un pesado y nada más. Supongo que tampoco es algo que te importe - aunque por el tono de voz que tenía y la preocupación que mostró le indicó que si estaba preocupado por ella. Vaya, eso era un poco... extraño - como sea, aún no me respondes exactamente que haces acá.

- Ya te lo dije, reunión con el director Shane para hablar sobre Kol y como hacer que pase de año sin tener que sobornarlo, aunque apuesto que me pedirá dinero de todas maneras. Verás, Kol es muy listo pero simplemente no se le da la gana de estudiar.

- Claro... ¡como eres un hermano tan responsable! - dijo con ironía. Así que Klaus era el apoderado, y así que había corrupción en esa escuela para hacer pasar a los desaprobados. Buen dato. Quizá podría hasta cogerle el gusto, a la larga, a ese trabajo. No necesitaba de un interrogatorio para enterarse de tantas cosas, sólo con simples conversaciones casuales se podía obtener más de lo que se imaginaba.

- No me conoces.

- Te conozco lo suficiente.

- Podrías conocerme más si quieres - no sé dio cuenta en que momento se acercó a ella, en que momento sus pechos se rozaban. Candice retrocedió un paso y chocó contra la pared mientras sentía que todo el cuerpo empezaba a arderle, moría de ganas de que la bese, que la empotre de una buena vez, que se metan al baño y terminen lo que empezaron - claro, eso depende de ti. Si quieres que te conozca a profundidad - dijo marcando esa última palabra. Oh si... a profundidad. En lo más profundo de ella quería sentirlo, sentía que ya le quemaba la entrepierna, quizá inconscientemente estaba abriendo sus piernas. Quizá no, lo estaba haciendo.

- Quizá si quiero que me conozcas profundamente - le dijo marcando también esa última palabra - quizá también tengas la oportunidad de cambiar la horrible impresión que tengo de ti.

- No sé que pude haber hecho para ganarme eso - ella hizo un gesto de indignación... ¿cómo que no hizo nada? Lo único que le faltaba! que se haga el inocente! Pero calma, calma... este hombre era la clave para saber mucho sobre la mafia de Mystic Falls, no podía alejarlo. Y tampoco es que quisiera, podía hacerse la engreída pero sabía perfectamente que se sentía atraída por él en el sentido "estrictamente sexual", por así decirlo. Así que bueno, no se iba a negar pasarla bien con él un rato, el buen sexo no le hace daño a nadie.

- Olvídalo, quizá aún estoy enojada porque me dejaste sin bragas ayer - él le sonrió de manera seductora. Le miraba los labios, ella moría de ansias de que la bese. Había sentido sus dedos allá abajo haciéndola delirar, pero no la había besado, al menos no en los labios. ¿Por qué? ¿algún motivo en especial? ¿Algo sentimental? Quien sabe. Pero ella si quería besarlo, moría por hacerlo en ese mismo momento.

- Te las puedo devolver cuando quieras - le dijo con voz suave, de esa que hacía que su temperatura corporal subiera. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en su cintura, eran sus dedos paseándose suavemente por ahí. Y siguieron subiendo hasta treparse a uno de sus senos. Candice bajó la mirada y sonrió al notar dos de sus dedos presionando su pezón sobre la ropa.

- Aunque la verdad veo muy inútil que me las devuelvas, ¿para qué si sólo me las quiero sacar cuando llegas? - él sonrió complacido y seguidamente, en un gesto casi imperceptible y muy rápido, se lamió los labios - ¿no tienes ganas de hacerlo ahora mismo? - preguntó con voz deseosa. Por favor, era una mujer adulta con deseos de mujer adulta y su deseo en ese momento era ser violada con dureza por ese hombre.

- Mala idea - dijo despacio. Sentía todo el cuerpo encendido mientras los dedos de Klaus seguían jugueteando con su seno, de pronto lo apretó todo y ella tuvo que contener un gemido. Klaus acercó sus labios a su oído, escuchar esa voz sensual hablándole tan cerca era todo un placer - si lo hacemos vas a gritar tanto que toda la escuela va a escuchar. A menos que quieras eso...

- Claro que quiero gritar, pero sin que nadie nos escuche, no quiero tener que contenerme nada.

- Así me gusta. ¿Puedo mandar a recogerte? No creo que a la sheriff le guste verme en la puerta de su casa - la verdad es que no importaba, la sheriff no iba a decir nada porque no era algo que le importara, pero quizá debía de fingir que si.

- Por supuesto que no. A nadie le gusta ver que sobrina se sube en un auto con un tipo para ir a tener sexo.

- Bien, entonces pasarán por ti. Esta noche.

- ¿Tienes prisa? - ella buscó su mirada. Claro que los dos tenían prisa, los dos parecían locos por haberlo ahí mismo, era increíble como el deseo por él se hacía tan abrumador conforme pasaban... ¿los días? ¡Las horas! Cada roce, cada mirada, su cercanía y su voz tan sensual hablándole al oído la estaban volviendo loca. Si, es cierto que andaba algo necesitada desde que "él" la dejó, pero una cosa era estar necesitada y otra pensar que era capaz de rogarle ahí mismo que se lo haga porque sino iba a explotar. Vamos, había que admitir que este Klaus era el tipo más sexy que se había cruzado últimamente... si, en mucho pero mucho tiempo. La tenía completamente enloquecida.

- Por mi te abría de piernas acá mismo - susurró cerca de su rostro y ella suspiró.

- ¿Qué me harías si no hubiera nadie? - preguntó suavemente. Quería escuchar como le decía cosas perversas que la hagan temblar. Klaus le sonrió, pronto sintió uno de sus dedos posarse sobre sus labios, acariciándolos despacio. Ella no se resistió y sacó un poco su lengua para lamer ese dedo. Lo lamió primero con lentitud y después de una forma pervertida, como si se tratara de su miembro. Los ojos de Klaus brillaban de deseo, la miraba complacido al tiempo que se seguía juntando más a su cuerpo. Candice abrió las piernas un poco invitándolo a rozarla descaradamente con su virilidad erecta, cosa que él hizo con gusto.

- No quiero decírtelo Caroline, así te doy una gran sorpresa - y ya estaba segura que así sería - soy hombre de pocas palabras y creo que tú también. Ahora sé como lo atraparías y que le harían tus labios - si, exactamente así y de manera más pervertida aún se lo haría - me pregunto dónde has aprendido esas cosas cielo, considerando tus 18 primeros años... - ay mierda. ¡Se suponía que era una adolescente no la diosa del sexo! Se suponía que ella debía de ser algo inexperta y Klaus tenía que guiarla a sus deseos. Así que se detuvo y le sonrió coqueta.

- Intenet.

- Por supuesto... - pasos cercanos. Era mejor separarse y así lo hicieron, aunque todo el cuerpo les ardiera de deseo era mejor posponer el encuentro para más tarde - nos vemos - le dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia la dirección. Candice asintió y se quedó quieta viéndolo marcharse. Después suspiró hondamente, lo iba a a hacer, estaba completamente enloquecida y hasta intentó ver el lado laboral del asunto. "Al menos dentro de su casa encontraré pistas... supongo". Si, claro. Iba a estar tan ocupada destrozando su cama que seguro ni se iba a acordar de la misión.

* * *

Lo importante de todo es que había conseguido la información que querían, que al fin el "sacrificio" había dado frutos. El día empezó como tenía que empezar, conversaciones casuales, instalación en la casa del lago, un poco de comida, risas entre otras cosas. Ya en la tranquilidad y la calma Elena se animó a desahogarse un poco con él. Kol la entendía, la chica necesitaba eso, después de todo las drogas le habían quitado a su hermano y todos sospechaban que había sido asesinado, Elena lo sabía y moría de rabia por no tener manera de probarlo y quizá jamás la tendría. Entre lágrimas amargas le confesó cuanto le dolía la muerte de Jeremy, como lamentaba haber aceptado la propuesta de Damon de unir a su hermano en la organización. Aunque Stefan era socio activo del grupo, Damon era parte de las cabezas, no un simple peón. Y su pobre hermano necesitaba dinero, así que... ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no aceptar la propuesta de Damon y dejar que Jeremy se uniera al grupo? Así tendría su propio dinero, la organización necesitaba a alguien más que se dedicara a vender en Mystis Falls y alrededores. A Elena no le fue muy difícil decidir que era una buena idea hacer que Jeremy se uniera a la organización, total todos en el pueblo tenían que ver, de alguna forma, con eso.

No imaginó que su hermano acabaría muerto. ¿Cuáles eran las suposiciones de Elena? Las mismas que las de él. Que Jeremy sabía algo muy importante y planeaba abrir la boca. Por eso Elena también sentía miedo, ella también sabía cosas importantes y puede que por represalia le terminen haciendo algo a ella también. ¿Y qué eran esas cosas importantes? El nombre del proveedor, los lugares y fechas de intercambio. Más servido no pudo habérselo dado. Elena estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ponerse a pensar que estaba hablando de más con Kol, ni siquiera le preguntó si él sabía lo mismo que ella, sólo dedujo que ambos estaban enterados y Kol fue muy hábil siguiéndole la cuerda, haciéndose el olvidadizo, soltando lugares de encuentro al azar para que Elena los corrobore o le corrija. Y así tuvo muchos datos, más de lo que necesitaban él y Klaus para apoderarse del negocio.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue también lo más natural y obvio. Él la consoló, la abrazó, dejó que llorara en su hombro. Luego "sin querer" se besaron, se apartaron fingiendo pena por lo que acababan de hacer si sólo eran buenos amigos. Pero sea porque Elena quería vengarse de los Salvatore, porque se sentía necesitada o porque simplemente quería hacerlo; el sexo fue inevitable. En serio Kol quiso evitar eso porque simplemente no le gustaba Elena como mujer, pero tendría que fingir que si para cumplir con lo que le tocaba. "Piensa en algo bonito... piensa en algo bonito...", se dijo repetitivamente mientras sentía los labios de Elena por su cuello. Y después de intentar evocar varias veces "algo bonito" cerró los ojos e imaginó que una rubia cabellera estaba cerca de él y que esos labios no eran los de Elena sino los de otra rubia recién conocida. Le sorprendió darse cuenta que la rubia que su mente evocó no fue Caroline sino Rebekah. Y no era porque creyera que Caroline "era de Klaus", quizá era porque ese aire tranquilo y algo misterioso de Rebekah le había llamado mucho la atención. Era encantadora, no podía negarlo. Y aunque en sus ojos veía mucha viveza también notaba algo de inocencia. Rebekah era verdaderamente bella y pensar en ella mientras se lo hacía a Elena era muy favorable.

Dos semanas. Si, dos semanas a lo mucho daba para tener a Rebekah Forbes en su cama. Siendo sincero y considerando sus lindos encantos, y si Rebekah fuera otra mujer, podría considerar tenerla en una semana. Pero como esa chica parecía especial estaba bien decir que dos semanas era tiempo preciso para hacer crecer el deseo en ellos y dar el tiempo suficiente para que entren en algo más de confianza. Pensar en Rebekah y creer con todas sus fuerzas que los gemidos que escuchaba de Elena eran de la otra, sin duda fue la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido. ¿Será que Rebekah sería tan suave como parecía? Será que se ponía más húmeda cuando la toque? Cuál sería el sabor de su piel? ¿Cuál el sabor de ese rincón entre sus piernas que tanto ansiaba conquistar? ¿Y sus labios? ¿Serían tan deliciosos como parecían? ¿Sus gemidos sería fuertes? ¿Cómo sería tener ese cuerpo bajo el suyo? Podían decir que era un adolescente calenturiento. Pero no, era más que eso, era mucho más. Si, es cierto que despertó a la sexualidad a una temprana edad y eso era bueno... ¿no? Porque aprendió mucho. Klaus le había dicho medio en broma medio en serio que con esa cara de niño que tenía podía engañar a cualquiera. Muy cierto, podían verlo como un chiquillo caliente, o podían verlo como todo un hombre que ya había adquirido buena experiencia y podía enloquecer a la mujer que quisiera. Como Rose por ejemplo, mayor que él, se hacía la dura pero al final había terminado siendo suya. Y ahora Elena... y pronto Rebekah. Si, muy pronto. Ya hasta dudaba que pudiera aguantarse esas dos semanas

Pero luego del éxtasis lo importante era la información que había obtenido. Un nombre, fechas y direcciones. No podía haberle ido mejor.

_Esto es cómo ser una rompecorazones_

_A los chicos les gusta el peligro_

_Conseguiremos que se derrumben por una desconocida_

_Una jugadora, cantando te amo(1)_

How to be a heartbreaker – Marina and the Diamonds

* * *

**Ah pues! acá pasa de todo, y cada uno avanza como quiere D: Prometo que los próximos capis se vienen recargados! MUAJAJAJAJA será que al fin care y klaus llegan a concretar? que se mueren de ganas!**

**PD: He estado subiendo otros de mis fics que tenía guardados por ahí, uno con los originales como protas (Klaroline, Kalijah y Kol + personaje propio) si quieren se dan una vuelta! Los fics tienen mil años pero son variados XD Tengo hasta de Davina y Kol 3**


End file.
